Mommy, Mommy
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: [complete] Lucas is left with a suprise on his doorstep, and not planning too, he falls in love with her.
1. Prologue

Mommy, Mommy  
  
Prologue  
  
The cold wind blew the hair out of her face, causing her to bite her lip nervously. Maybe now wasn't a good time. She looked down at her daughter, with her beautiful ice blue eyes the color of his. What would happen if she froze before he got her? She wrapped the young girl more tightly into the blanket, making sure the note was still enclosed. A gasp of sadness escaped her lips, as she focused on her. This would be the last day she'd she her little girl. She pressed her lips up against the girl's forehead.   
  
"I love you, Angel." She whispered.  
  
Gaining control of herself, she made her way to the front door, and lay her small daughter on the floor. Preparing to run, she knocked on the door, and then with one last glance back ward, she ran away.   
  
If she would have turned to look back, she would have seen him open the door, and find the precious girl. She would have seen the shocked look on his face. And she would have seen him whisper "Peyton." 


	2. The Explaining Letter

Mommy, Mommy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He stared at the girl.  
  
She seemed to be staring back. She looked almost exactly like him. He looked down at the letter in his hand, reading it for the tenth time, reading her beautiful handwriting.  
  
Dear Luke,  
  
I'm so sorry things ended up this way. I wish you, her, and I could be a family. But it couldn't work under the circumstances. Take good care of her. She needs a daddy. I didn't have the heart to name her. I just call her Angel, or Sweetie. I know she'll be well taken care of. I know the people of Tree Hill, and I know how great they are. Haley? She'll love her. And so will everyone else. I love you, Lucas Scott. Please love our daughter.  
  
Love always,  
  
Peyton  
  
He picked the girl off the couch, where he had formed a bunch of pillows into a small bed. She started to cry and he panicked, looking through the bag Peyton had left with the child. Finding a bottle, he gently shoved it into her mouth. Watching her eyes open wide, he observed as she enjoyed her bottle, falling asleep. He held her in his arms. How perfect she looked. Her sandy blonde hair was matted against her forehead. He found his mind wandering off, towards Peyton. Where was she?  
  
He picked up the phone, quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping child. Gently placing her back on her little bed, he dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Haley?" He asked, looking down at his daughter.  
  
"Luke! Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Um, you might want to come over." 


	3. Introducing Kaylie Scott

Mommy, Mommy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"How could Peyton do this?" Haley asked, looking down at the girl.  
  
"I don't know!" Lucas said, waving his arms in the air.  
  
"She's so cute!" Haley cried, touching her soft cheek.  
  
He smiled. She was.  
  
"Lucas, this isn't going to be so bad. I mean, you have a daughter! A little precious daughter. You can name her, and take care of her."  
  
"How do I do that?"   
  
Haley grinned and threw her arms around her friend's neck. "I can help. And so will Nathan."   
  
"What about my mom? She's going to freak."   
  
"Lucas," Haley said separating herself from him, "You are now 18 years old. You are a big boy. Trust me, I know Karen. She'll be happy."  
  
Lucas nodded.   
  
"Now, I have to go and buy some stuff for her. You should think of names while I'm gone!"  
  
Lucas tossed himself down on a chair and thought of life so far.  
  
His senior year of high school had went well. Peyton had decided to get with him, because Brooke hadn't really minded. Well she had, but she told Peyton she didn't. At the end of senior year, Peyton had mysteriously disappeared. Brooke had told everyone that she had gotten a letter from Peyton, stating that she hated Tree Hill and wanted out.   
  
Nathan, Brooke, Haley, Jake, Tim, and himself had stayed and went to the community college.  
  
Nathan and Haley to stay together, because of their marriage.  
  
Brooke and Tim because their grades weren't so great.  
  
And Jake because of Jenny.  
  
Lucas? He had stayed for the pure love of Tree Hill.   
  
He found himself snap back into reality, back into his small home, which he realized would now be a two person home. For him and….  
  
What would he name her?   
  
He looked through a list of names on the computer. She didn't look like a Shelby, or a Sarah, or a Lindsay, or a Nikki. Definitely not a Nikki. Just then he saw a name that caught his eye. Kaylie.   
  
He looked towards the girl and a smile lit up his face. Kaylie Scott.   
  
He was getting the hang of this dad thing.  
  
Later that night, while trying to sleep, he heard a cry from the crib Haley had purchased for him earlier that day.   
  
Haley had adored the name Kaylie, and had told him so. He thought it was because of the two's similar names.   
  
"I'm coming!" He yelled, a frown on his face.   
  
The girl sobbed harder, and he reached down to get her.  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry."  
  
Kaylie relaxed against his shoulder.  
  
"This just might be as fun as Haley said it would be."  
  
The next day, Kaylie, Haley, and Lucas went shopping.  
  
"Okay, we need the basics. Food, clothes, etc." Haley said, pulling out a list of things.  
  
"Alright, know of any baby stores?"   
  
"Luke, I did my researching."   
  
"Of course you did."  
  
"Let's get some food first at the supermarket."  
  
"Okay."   
  
They found themselves in the supermarket, in the aisle for baby food.   
  
"Let's go for the apple sauce flavor, and the spinach, and, um, the carrot." Haley said, staring clueless, at the food.   
  
"Why don't we just get one of each?"   
  
"That could work."   
  
They made they're way to check out stand.  
  
"Luke?" Lucas heard a voice and turned.  
  
"Brooke? Hi."  
  
"Hey! Who's this?" She asked, wiggling one of Kaylie's toes.   
  
"Kaylie." He said simply.  
  
"Oh she is so adorable. Are you baby-sitting, Mr. Scott?"  
  
"Nope. She's my daughter."  
  
Brooke looked at him, stunned. "From Peyton?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Wow. She's so beautiful."   
  
"You aren't angry?"  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
"I thought you hated me."   
  
Brooke grinned. "Not at all. Luke, that was high school."  
  
"Luke! Come on!" Haley called, getting the shopping bags.   
  
"Well, I hope to see you soon, Brooke."  
  
"Definitely. Definitely." The dimples in her face made his heart race. Could he have feelings for Brooke again?  
  
"And good-bye Kaylie." She said, placing a kiss on the young girls head.   
  
Lucas smelled the shampoo she had used earlier that day. Oh God, this was bad. 


	4. Dating Brooke

Mommy, Mommy   
  
Chapter 3  
  
After just one month, Lucas found himself in love with Kaylie. He was the best father, and he loved his baby girl. Right now though, was on the times he felt he just couldn't handle her.   
  
She yelled and screamed from her crib, and he found himself running around the house at 300 miles per hour, in search of a toy.   
  
"Okay! Okay, calm down, Sweetie. It's okay, it's okay!" He passed a random teddy bear to her, and he watched in relief as she began chewing on it.   
  
"What are you doing?" He asked her.  
  
He grinned and went in search of his book. Pulling it out from underneath his school bag, he said "I know what you're doing. Or at least I will." He looked through the book, finding the page he needed, and looked up.   
  
"Honey? Are you teething?"   
  
She looked at him as to say 'Yup Daddio, only took you so long to find out!'  
  
He picked Kaylie up, and cradled her in his arms. His little girl was growing up so fast.  
  
Suddenly he heard the shriek of the house phone.   
  
He put Kaylie down and went in search. He looked everywhere, following the sound, but found himself too late, when his voice came up on the answering machine.  
  
"Hey, It's Lucas and Kaylie. Leave us a message and we'll try and get back to you. Bye."  
  
A smile found his lips when he heard her voice. "So, I've been thinking. I mean, I know it's been a while, and everything, but I thought you and I should go out. I really miss you, Luke. And I would love going to dinner or something. So call me back, and I'll, um, talk to you soon. Oh! By the way, that message is so cute! Tell Kaylie I said 'hi'. You are standing by the phone aren't you? Lucas! Pick up the damn phone! Oh well, I guess my message shall go un-answered. But don't expect anymore. Brooke Davis only calls once. Bye, Luke!" Her giggle at the end of the message made him search more frequently for the phone until he found it, in Kaylie's crib.  
  
"Hello?" She said perkily onto the phone.  
  
"Brooke! Hey."  
  
"I knew it. Why didn't you answer the phone, Scott?"  
  
"I couldn't find it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"No, really."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So, anyway, about your message, would you like to do something tonight with me? Like, um, go to the movies or something?"  
  
"Yeah! That would be great."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And Kaylie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kaylie? Do you have a baby-sitter?"  
  
He thought fast 'Shit, shit, shit! Haley is going to kill me'   
  
"Yep, of course."  
  
"Alrighty, then."  
  
"See you tonight at eight?"  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." He hung up.  
  
Now to call Haley…..  
  
Later that night, Brooke and Lucas sat at Karen's Café, talking about everything that was going on in life.  
  
"You know, it's really great that Peyton decided to leave Kaylie with you. I mean, what would you do without her?"  
  
"It's funny," Lucas laughed, "About a month ago, my question was 'What would I do with her?', and now it's like, I can't breathe knowing she isn't okay. She is number one always."  
  
Brooke smiled. "That is so adorable. What did your mom do?"  
  
"She was supportive."   
  
"She kicked your ass, huh?"  
  
"Yep." They both laughed.  
  
"But she loves Kaylie."  
  
"Who wouldn't?"   
  
They both thought the same thing. Peyton. If Peyton loved her, she would have kept her.   
  
"You've changed since High School, Brooke. You are so much more mature."  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot."  
  
"Well it's good."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So do you still live with your parents?"  
  
"My parents? Since when did I live with them? They still haven't come back from that trip they took to Europe at the end of High School," She laughed. "But it's okay, because I have no problem with them being gone. I have my own house."  
  
"You're independent."  
  
"Very."  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
His lips met with hers in a slow kiss. He slipped his tongue deep into her mouth, and she moaned in pleasure silently. The kiss lasted for a good 5 minutes, before Brooke suggested they leave.  
  
They found themselves at Brooke's house. They were together, and their bodies melted together, and they became one. They found themselves experiencing love again. How amazing it was. Until, the night was over. And Lucas had to go pick up Kaylie the next morning at Nathan and Haley's house.   
  
Jake knocked on the door, quietly, in case Kaylie was asleep.  
  
Luke answered just as quietly.   
  
"She's asleep." Luke mumbled, stepping onto the porch.  
  
"I thought so." Jake grinned, leaning into the wall.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, I'm going out of town next week, for a family wedding, and I was wondering if you could maybe baby-sit Jenny for me. I know it's a lot to ask, but I mean, I have no one else, and you're like my best bud."  
  
Luke grinned. "Sure Jake. We'll be there."  
  
"Thanks. It's on Saturday for the night, that's it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright, thanks man."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The next day Brooke met Lucas at the Café.   
  
"Hey honey." She said to Kaylie. It had been almost one month since Lucas and Brooke had started dating, and every day, Luke saw the Brooke was becoming more and more like Kaylie's mother every day. She bounced Kaylie on her knee, and began feeding her her formula.   
  
"What about my hello?" Lucas asked, pouting.  
  
"Hello to you too." She said kissing him gingerly on the lips.  
  
"Alright, lovebirds, what'll it be?" Karen asked, giving her grand-daughter a kiss on the top of the head.  
  
"The usual, mom." Lucas said giving his mom a hug.   
  
"Would you like me to take her, while you two eat?" Karen said, grinning.  
  
"Sure." Brooke laughed, passing Kaylie to Karen.  
  
"Hello, precious." Karen said walking away with Kaylie.  
  
"So," Brooke said, leaning close to Lucas. "Taking care of Jenny this weekend?'  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, I was thinking maybe I'd drop by."  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
Actually, Lucas felt like saying, That would be amazing. Because I want to spend every minute of every day with you. Because you are amazing Brooke. So amazing and perfect.  
  
She flipped her hair back and gazed into his eyes, with her own green ones.  
  
"Lucas," She said seriously, " I really feel like Kaylie and I have like, a mother-daughter connection thing going on. Even though, I'm you know, not her mother."  
  
"Oh, but you are."   
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Haley are like Kaylie's substitute mothers. She loves you both so much."  
  
"How can you tell? She's so little?" Brooke said, flattered.  
  
"Because every time I mention your name to her, she gets all excited. Same with Haley. Kaylie is the smartest baby girl. She knows who you are, Brooke. She loves you. Like I love you."  
  
Brooke wiped tears out of her eyes. "Thank you, Lucas. I love her so much. Like she was my own. And I love you. I love you, more then life itself. And I have, since High School."  
  
They leaned in and shared a kiss.   
  
That was when Karen rush to the table, saying there was something wrong with Kaylie. 


	5. Heart Murmur

Mommy, Mommy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lucas paced the hospital room, his fists clenched, his eyes bloodshot.   
  
"Where the hell is the doctor?" He said to no one in particular.  
  
Brooke walked towards him and hugged him tightly. He had needed a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around the small of her back.   
  
"Brooke," He sobbed "She can't die."  
  
"She won't, Luke. I promise you."  
  
At the diner, earlier that day, Karen had told the couple that an ambulance was coming for Kaylie, because she had mysteriously started throwing up chunks and chunks of an unknown substance, and had a fever in a matter of minutes. In most situations, she would have to be airlifted, but because the hospital was only a mile away, and in a crowded area, it would be easier if she was taken by ambulance.  
  
The doctor came out of the waiting room, a smile on his face.  
  
"Is she okay?" Lucas asked.  
  
"She's fine."  
  
Lucas breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"What happened was from lack of being breast fed, as a small child. I tell mothers and mothers-to-be, that it is so important for the child to get the nutrients, so that it stays healthy. I'm not sure if you know, but Kaylie was also born three months early, which is the cause of her heart murmur."  
  
"Excuse me? Her what?"  
  
"Her heart murmur. It means that every so often, her heart skips a beat, and if she isn't in good condition, it could kill her."  
  
"Peyton's mom had a heart murmur." Whispered Brooke.   
  
"Are you telling me my daughter could at any time just die?"  
  
"No, we can put her on medication to regulate her heart beat. Since it is irregular.."  
  
"Okay, and this will help?"  
  
"For sure."   
  
"Okay, good."  
  
Brooke picked up her cellular phone and dialed Haley's number. Haley and herself had become very close in the last couple of months. "Hales? Yeah, she's okay. Yes, I'm sure. But, she has a heart murmur."  
  
Lucas almost laughed when he heard Haley said "WHAT?!"  
  
He turned to the doctor once more. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lucas found his way to the small room for children in which Kaylie slept.  
  
"Hey angel." He found himself saying to the small figure.   
  
He picked her up, and hugged her. "I love you so much. No one, will ever take you away from me. Ever. I didn't think that I would love you as much as I do. But I do. I do with all my heart. And I hope, that maybe, you will accept Brooke as your mother. And Haley. Because, you don't have a true one. She wanted you, anyone would. Maybe she just, maybe she just, she just didn't want you to grow up on the run. Away from your daddy." He looked at her, to see her eyes wide awake, and he almost felt like crying when he saw that her blonde hair seemed to be getting curly.  
  
Just like Peyton's hair.  
  
Later that day, Brooke and Lucas took Kaylie home.   
  
Over the next few weeks, things happened normally.   
  
Luke house sat with Kaylie and Brooke for Jake.  
  
Kaylie was fine, not at all as sick as before.  
  
Everything was fine.   
  
And today, was a good day. Because Nathan, Haley, and Lucas would now teach Kaylie to play basketball.  
  
Haley held the car seat, which held Kaylie.  
  
Nathan grinned at his niece, who he absolutely adored. "Yes Kaylie, I'm going to kick your daddy's scrawny ass at basketball. Yes, I am. Yes, I am."   
  
"Nate," Lucas called "Stop scaring my kid."  
  
Nathan laughed.   
  
"Whatever man."   
  
The day grew long as Nathan and Lucas played for hours.  
  
But the funny thing was, Kaylie never once got bored.   
  
Surprisingly, she giggled and gurgled every time either Nathan or Lucas would make a shot.  
  
Nathan and Lucas stopped when they were tied, and tired.  
  
"I'll beat you next time, Nate."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"Boys!" Haley scolded.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Everything from then on went good.  
  
Three months past, and Kaylie was doing better then ever. Now seven months, she was pretty smart. And beautiful.  
  
Lucas had framed her birth certificate, which Peyton had sent along with Kaylie.  
  
Although it said that the child's name was unknown.   
  
But it said Luke's name.  
  
He was planning on changing that.  
  
It was going to say Kaylie Scott.  
  
Dan even contributed, every now and then coming to visit his growing grand-daughter.  
  
It was on this particular day, however, while Luke was watching TV, that Kaylie did an amazing thing.  
  
He was letting her crawl around, as usual. Making sure she didn't get out of the room.  
  
She found herself by the coffee table.  
  
Right in front of the TV.  
  
She wrapped her hands on the table top, lifted her feet. And stood.  
  
Lucas stared at her in shock.  
  
She giggled, waving her hands in the air, before falling on her cute little ass.  
  
Luke picked her up, and grabbed the phone.  
  
"BROOKE!"  
  
"Luke? What's up?" She was worried.  
  
"Kaylie! Kaylie stood up!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes! She stood up!"  
  
"Oh my god. I have to tell Haley. Gotta go, bye."  
  
Over the past three months, Lucas and Brooke had an amazing relationship. Everything was great. And Luke found himself in love.  
  
Haley and Nathan were also great.  
  
Everyone was great.  
  
Especially Kaylie. Kaylie was an exceptional child. Smarter then any other. As well as cuter then any other.   
  
Luke was a proud father to her.  
  
And Brooke and Haley, were both, in many ways, proud mothers.  
  
NEXT ON MOMMY, MOMMY  
  
Brooke has a confession.  
  
Haley has a surprise!  
  
Kaylie has a …what?!  
  
Karen and Keith are getting married?! 


	6. Day Care for Pregnancies

Mommy, Mommy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I don't want to do this." Luke said, holding Kaylie close to him.  
  
"Luke, you have to. You are in college, you spend most of the day at school, and you can't leave her with your mom all day." Haley said, pulling him forward.  
  
"I know, but, she has never played with any other kids before. With the exception of Jenny."  
  
"It's what's best."  
  
Haley and Luke stood in front of the day care center.   
  
"If you won't take her in, I will." Haley grabbed Kaylie, and made her way inside. 5 minutes later she was out again.   
  
"We can pick her up at 2:00."  
  
"Okay." Lucas sighed, defeated.  
  
"It's going to be okay. Plus, we have some talking to do."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Something."  
  
In a matter of minutes, Haley and Luke both sat in the café.   
  
Haley took a sip of her decaf and sighed.  
  
"Luke, I have to tell you something."  
  
Lucas leaned forward. "I knew it."  
  
Haley ran a hand through her hair and thought for a moment, carefully choosing her words.   
  
"What would you do if I said that, I was," She closed her eyes and blurted it out in one small phrase, "IfIsaidIwaspregnant."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"IfIsaidIwaspregnant."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hales. One more time?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, you idiot!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I guess. If you're ready for the responsibility. I know I sure as hell wasn't."   
  
"I am."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"So you're happy that I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With Nathan Scott's child?"  
  
"It's Nathan's?" Lucas said sarcastically.  
  
She smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Haley, I am happy for you."  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
"Now I have a really big favor to ask."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Can we please please please go get Kaylie?"  
  
"Luke…"  
  
"Haley, please?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lucas went into the day care center this time.   
  
"Hi, we're here to pick up Kaylie Scott." Lucas said.  
  
"Oh yes, Kaylie. One second." The woman left and returned a few seconds later with Kaylie.  
  
"She is such a sweetheart. She found herself a little boyfriend."  
  
"Excuse me? A what?"   
  
"A boyfriend."  
  
He looked at her like she was crazy. "And that's a good thing?"  
  
He, Haley, and Kaylie left.   
  
"She can never go back there. What kind of place is that? A day care or a strip club?"  
  
"Luke, calm down."  
  
"She can't go back."  
  
"She's going back."  
  
"No she isn't."  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"No, she's not."  
  
"You cannot argue with a pregnant woman."  
  
Lucas laughed. "I have to deal with this for the next nine months?"   
  
Haley laughed as well. "Yep, and you better tell me how much skinnier I look each day."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Later that day, Brooke and Lucas sat, straddled on a bench at The Rivercourt, talking, with Kaylie playing in-between them.   
  
Brooke laughed at something Lucas said, and he cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Brooke."  
  
"I love you too, Broody."   
  
Lucas laughed. "You remember that? Cheery?"  
  
They both laughed.   
  
"Okay, so I have a confession."  
  
"Oh? And what might this confession be?" Lucas grinned.  
  
"Well, I was online a few days ago, when I accidentally purchased tickets for us to go to Hawaii in three weeks, on a small vacation."  
  
"Brooke, you didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was fantasizing about how fun it would be to go to Hawaii, and I just pressed it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, fine. But come on. Three first class tickets are non-refundable."  
  
"First class? Are you insane?"  
  
"No, I just like to travel classy."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
  
"It'll be fun!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"We can go swimming with Kaylie! Ooh, it'll be so much fun."  
  
"Where will we stay?"  
  
Brooke leaned close. "I got us a nice room in a hotel."  
  
"One room?"  
  
"Kaylie can sleep in ours."  
  
"That is so wrong."  
  
"Don't worry, Luke. I got it all planned out."  
  
"Fine. Guess what?"  
  
"I hate guessing." Brooke grumbled.  
  
"Haley's pregnant."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're friends, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Did you hear about Keith and your mom?"  
  
"You mean that they're getting married?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"She's my mom, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Brooke laughed.  
  
"So, Kaylie's getting big."  
  
"Yeah. In just a few months she'll be one."   
  
"4 months and 12 days exactly."  
  
"Awww…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You counted? That is so sweet."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. "And this trip, will be even sweeter."  
  
Next on Mommy, Mommy  
  
Brooke, Kaylie, and Lucas head to Hawaii!!  
  
"You crazy stalker Bitch!"  
  
Is someone cheating? 


	7. Hawaii, Baby

Mommy, Mommy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The light flicked on in the room. Brooke Davis jumped on top of her boyfriend.  
  
"Luke!" She squealed.  
  
"What?" He murmured from underneath the covers.  
  
"Limo's here."  
  
"Huh?" He asked, awake.  
  
"Hawaii? Or have you forgotten, you silly boy."  
  
"Today?"  
  
"No, next year." Brooke replied sarcastically.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes! Get up and get changed!"  
  
"What about Kaylie?"  
  
"She's ready."  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?"  
  
"Yep," She kissed him and smiled. "Now get that cute ass out of bed!"  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
About two hours later, Brooke, Lucas, and Kaylie sat on a United Airlines plane.   
  
Kaylie was asleep, while Lucas and Brooke giggled and laughed to each other.  
  
"Wow, I cannot believe this."  
  
"Really? Because I can."  
  
"I mean, about this plane. It's so much more different from any plane I've ever been on. It's amazing."  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
Lucas laughed. "This is normal for you?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
Kaylie stirred from her sleep, beginning to wake up.  
  
A stewardess made her way towards the threesome.  
  
"Hi, there. Is there something I can get for you, or your baby?"  
  
"Some warm milk for her would be nice." Lucas answered, gesturing towards Kaylie.  
  
"Okay, anything else?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"May I just say, you two make wonderful parents. I have never seen a child behave like that ever."  
  
"Oh, I'm-" Brooke began.  
  
"Thank you. We try. Brooke is a great mother."  
  
The stewardess grinned and walked away.  
  
"Oh my God. She thought I was Kaylie's mother."  
  
"You are."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The hotel was bigger then Tree Hill.   
  
In the ten minutes that Lucas had been there, he had already decided.   
  
The Mandarian Kablia Hotel was beautiful.  
  
It had pools and oceans, and it was just beautiful!  
  
When Lucas and Brooke entered their room, Lucas gasped.  
  
It was larger then his house.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"I love."  
  
Brooke laughed.  
  
The two kissed and cuddled.   
  
It was only 2:10 pm.  
  
They had the rest of the day.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"I could get used to this." Lucas said as he lay out in the sun with Brooke and Kaylie.  
  
Kaylie was playing in the water, running through the sand, and then running back into the water.   
  
The three had ordered lunch, and were having a great time, waiting for it.   
  
They would play with Kaylie, take a swim, kiss, lay out, kiss, take sips of their drinks, and kiss.  
  
It was when their lunches came, that Brooke burst out laughing.  
  
"Crazy Stalker Bitch?" She asked, calling the woman by Peyton's old nickname.  
  
"It's Nikki, but I can understand that you can't read."  
  
Lucas shot up.  
  
"Nikki?"  
  
Brooke laughed. "Crazy Stalker Bitch works here."  
  
Lucas laughed as well.   
  
Nikki frowned, looking at Kaylie.   
  
"Nice to see you two worked things out."  
  
"It did." Lucas said.  
  
"You know what though?" Nikki said pointing to Kaylie, "She looks nothing like Brooke. She looks more like, oh, I don't know, Peyton."  
  
Brooke looked down and Lucas sat up higher.  
  
"She looks like me." He said.  
  
Nikki laughed, "So it's true? She belongs to Peyton! And Peyton left. Wow, she pulled one of my numbers. She took Jenny from me, and then she got knocked up by Lucas Scott and left?"  
  
"Since when did being you become a good thing?" Brooke retorted.   
  
Nikki laughed and walked away.  
  
The day was still good. Nothing Nikki could do would ruin it.  
  
NEXT ON MOMMY, MOMMY  
  
Back to Tree Hill.  
  
"Dada."  
  
Haley's getting big.  
  
Where is our mystery mother? 


	8. On The Way Home

Mommy, Mommy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The water crashed against the sand on the rainy cold morning. Brooke took a look into the water from her place at the beach bar. It was as if Hawaii didn't want them to leave. It wanted them to stay an extra two weeks. She longed to stay two weeks more. She picked up her cellular phone, it's ringing starting to annoy her.  
  
"Yeah, it's Brooke?" She mumbled into the cell phone.  
  
"I guess you aren't too excited to be coming home." Laughed Haley on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"You guessed right."  
  
"I don't blame you. I just called to wish you good luck on your flight home, and we can't wait to see you."  
  
"Thanks, Hales."  
  
"Where the hell is Lucas, anyway?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Yeah, I'm actually surprised that you are awake. Why are you awake?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. I wouldn't want to spend my last day in Hawaii sleeping."  
  
"Where as Lucas would." The two girls laughed.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
They spoke for a while before hanging up. Brooke found her way to the ocean, feeling the cold wind, but no rain. She looked up, and felt better to know her last day in Hawaii wouldn't be wasted in the rain.  
  
She dipped a red nail polished toe into the water, and shivered at how cold it was. She waded sat on the sand and looked around, there was one man at the bar working, and no one else. Not wanting to be along, Brooke found her way back to the room, and got into bed with Lucas, still extremely cold. Not surprisingly, Lucas was as warm as could be, so Brooke snuggled deep into his arms and slept for a couple of hours.  
  
Later, while Brooke, Lucas, and Kaylie were on the plane, the Day seemed even more gloomy.  
  
"I told you we should have stayed." Brooke whispered into Lucas's ear.  
  
He grinned. "At least we're still together."  
  
"At least." Brooke mumbled, laughing.  
  
Kaylie looked up at her father and began to laugh as well.  
  
Maybe, the day wasn't so bad.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The next day, Lucas was happy to see that everything in Tree Hill was fine, and there seemed to be no drama. It was a surprise, yes. A good surprise.  
  
Brooke and him were grocery shopping, in the place they now loved most. They had started their new and improved relationship here.  
  
While in the aisle that contained chips and such, Brooke and Lucas, who were deciding what chips to buy were shocked to hear the word come out of Kaylie's mouth.  
  
"Dada." She giggled, pointing to her father.  
  
Brooke whipped her head around as did Lucas.  
  
It was amazing.  
  
At the checkout stand, Lucas was whispering happily, "My daughter just said dada for the first time!" The woman just stared at him as if he were insane.  
  
Haley was also getting big, although Nathan was sure to tell her everyday how amazing she looked.  
  
That made Lucas sad.  
  
Not being with Peyton during her pregnancy, telling her that she looked amazing.  
  
He often wondered where she was, how was she. Did she miss him?  
  
As much as he wanted not to admit it, he missed her. He missed her like hell.  
  
But he was in love with Brooke, he really was. There was just always that feeling of 'what if'.  
  
Life would be so much easier if Brooke was the one who had been having his baby.  
  
But life wasn't easy.  
  
And soon, Lucas would learn that.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hey, sorry no update sooner. I have a question, does anyone know how to bold things, how to make lines, etc? I need major help with that. Er, anyway, I'm starting some new stories and finishing up some old ones. I'm still wondering whether this is going to be a Leyton or Brucas, so help me decide on that. That's about it. Please review! 


	9. Marry Me, Brooke

Mommy, Mommy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lucas sat at the kitchen table, his hand gently fumbling with the velvet box he held.  
  
It was today, in minutes he would be asking the most important question of his life.  
  
Brooke Scott. That sounded good. No, that sounded great.  
  
He ran a hand through his newly shaved hair and looked up at the door.  
  
"Okay," He said to Kaylie, "When she comes, you distract her while I go make sure all is perfect."  
  
Kaylie grinned an 11-month smile, and nodded.  
  
He heard her car pulled in and looked out the window to make sure it was her. Yep, the baby blue bug seemed to smirk at him in the sunlight. He rushed out of the kitchen door in a hurry.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Brooke entered through the door, and cursed at her house key. The thing wasn't exactly functioning.  
  
She looked down on the floor and smiled at Kaylie.  
  
"Hey, Baby. Why are you by yourself?"  
  
Kaylie just smiled and showed Brooke toy.  
  
"Oh, you want me to play with you?"  
  
Kaylie bobbed her head up and down.  
  
"Are you hiding something?"  
  
The young girl shook her head 'no'.  
  
"I'll play with you in a second, after I find Lucas."  
  
Brooke walked through the kitchen door and grinned when she saw the roses, and the candles.  
  
Arm's encircled her waist, and Brooke looked up to see Lucas.  
  
"Hi." She whispered, speechless.  
  
"Hey." He said before getting down on one knee.  
  
This was it. Brooke started to cry.  
  
"Brooke, I love you so much. More then life itself. I don't ever want to spend a day without you. The past 8 months have been the best of my life. Every second I'm not with you, I want to be. And Kaylie loves you like her mother, so why don't you become her mother? Please, Marry me."  
  
Tears flowing freely, Brooke managed to nod her head.  
  
"I love you, too." She whispered.  
  
The next five minutes were full of hugs and kisses.  
  
Kaylie went to bed early that night.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
The news spread like peanut butter.  
  
Brooke and Lucas were to wed.  
  
Haley was Brooke maid of honor.  
  
And, even though no one thought so, Nathan would be Lucas's best man.  
  
The couple wanted to wait a while though, nine months to be exact. Why? To spend some time living together first.  
  
Brooke was usually there everyday anyway.  
  
After a month, a great day came. One of the best day's of Lucas's life.  
  
Kaylie Scott was to turn one.  
  
By this time, Kaylie was a genious, she could walk, she could say a few words. And the town loved her.  
  
On this day, Brooke ran around Karen's cafe, making preperations like a mad woman. Karen laughed as she watched her future daughter in law.  
  
"Honey, it's just a party."  
  
Brooke nodded and laughed.  
  
Oh, what a party it would be.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all the feedback, and I think I've made my decision on the Brucas or Leyton thing. Anyway, I've pretty much got the rest of the story planned out,  
but I'm still in question with all the bolding, making lines to separate parts of the story and such. So please help. Oh! And by the way, the next chapter will be coming soon, so be sure to check it out! please review. Excpect an update for a couple of my other stories as well. 


	10. One Year Old

Mommy, Mommy  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Karen's Café was so nicely decorated. Balloons, presents, everything a little girl would want. Young Kaylie Scott had a large grin on her face as she blew out the candles.  
  
She was especially smart for age, and especially beautiful. Golden Blonde locks, and large blue eyes complemented her nicely. She looked a lot like Peyton, though. And sometimes Lucas had to tear his eyes away from her, memories flooding his mind.  
  
Brooke sat at a booth and stared at the precious girl. She loved Kaylie, maybe even more then she loved Lucas. But she knew, that she could never be Kaylie's real mother. She hadn't carried her in her stomach. She hadn't even known about her for months. Kaylie may even hate her in the future.  
  
Brooke shuddered, thinking of Kaylie thinking of her as a 'Step mom', someone trying to take her place in her father's world. It was complicated. She wanted Kaylie to grow up and call her 'mom'. She wanted that more then anything.  
  
She couldn't help it; she began to cry as memories of Peyton came to her. The two girls had giggled furiously as children, claiming they would raise their children together.  
  
Wow, how many years had gone by? How had Peyton slipped away into the unknown, leaving her best friend to sit in wonder, praying to God every night, hoping she was okay?  
  
Lucas, seeing Brooke, slid across from her. Her eyes never left Kaylie's face.  
  
"What's wrong, Brooke?" The sound of his voice was amazing, so comfortable sounding.  
  
She turned to him. "I miss my best friend." She said, beginning to sob.  
  
He sat next to her and held her, feeling guilty. If he hadn't started a relationship with Peyton again, getting her pregnant, Brooke and her would still probably be best friends.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair.  
  
"No," She replied strongly, looking up, "I would rather have this life, over that one any day." She smiled and held his face in her hands, placing a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you." He said, kissing her back.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
And that was the start of their new lives together.

* * *

**Four months later  
**  
Brooke held the phone to her ear, listening to Haley rant.  
  
"Hales, I wouldn't be worried....no.....no.....don't worry.....I'm sure being late isn't that amazingly horrible.......yes...no, I have not.....Haley!......."  
  
Lucas, watched, amused, as Brooke lay on the bed, speaking as calm as she could to Haley.  
  
"Oh, no, Hales! Kaylie just fell, I'll call you back later." Brooke hung up and looked at Lucas, a small grin on her face.  
  
"You lied." He said, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Just a white lie."  
  
"Just?"  
  
"Just." She replied laughing.  
  
"So, what's Haley's problem today?"  
  
"The baby is two weeks late, which can be perfectly normal."  
  
"And you would know because?"  
  
"I read a book on pregnancies."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The thing was, Brooke actually was pregnant, only, she didn't want to tell Lucas. Not yet. The wedding was set to take place in five months, and Brooke had a feeling if she didn't tell him soon, their relationship could go down the drain.  
  
"Okay, time to talk." She whispered. It was now or never.  
  
"Ah, I knew this was coming." He said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"The thing is, I'm, um, you see, I'm-"  
  
"Just say it!"  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
"What?"

"Yeah, and this time it's for real."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Okay, I need a feeling here. Happy, sad, angry.."  
  
"Happy. Definitely happy. Wow. I'm going to be a dad again."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going to be a mom."  
  
"You are a mom."  
  
Their lips met.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yes, baby?"  
  
"I can't get married in four months."  
  
"What?" Lucas sat up, a frown on his face.  
  
"I just, I don't want to look pregnant on my wedding day."  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"It matters to me. I want to look good on my wedding day."  
  
"See, Brooke, I don't understand why you have to act like this."  
  
"So what? I want to look good on my wedding day? What's the problem with that?" Brooke was getting angry,_ he_ wasn't going to look 40 pounds fatter, so he needed to be quiet.  
  
"Okay, so you're calling off the wedding?" He was angry too, apparently.  
  
"No! I just want to post-pond it. Come on, don't be difficult!"  
  
"_I'm_ not being difficult, Brooke! I'm just fine with our current wedding day!"  
  
Kaylie began to cry.  
  
"Well, that's easy for you to say,_ you_ are going to look fine!"  
  
"So are you!"  
  
"No, I'll be pregnant! I'll have to wear loafers, and an extra large dress!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I will!"  
  
Lucas was about to say something, but was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Brooke's cell phone.  
  
Brooke picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She answered angrily.  
  
"Oh hey Nathan," She paused for a second, "What's wrong?" A frown formed on her face, as she looked up at her future husband.

* * *

AN: Hello, hello. Sorry, I've gotten no updates up, as I promised. Cliffhanger, I know. I know what's going to happen in the story, I'm just trying to fit everything into place Sigh Have any questions? Please please ask. I'm dying to answer. Leave feedback!!!! Okay, that's all.


	11. Hospitalized

Hey, thanks for all the Muahahaha! That's for me to know and you to find out. Dan will not be in the story. He isn't involved with Nathan's life anymore, which means he has no reason to be in the story.

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy  
  
Chapter 10**  
  
Lucas sat in the chair, his face in his hands. This was not happening. Brooke sat next to him with Kaylie on her lap, rubbing her stomach, worried.  
  
Nathan was the most distraught though, he was pacing the waiting room, tears threatning to spill from his eyes.  
  
Lucas stood and wrapped his brother up in a hug. Nathan sobbed into his older brother's shoulder. Brooke stood also, putting Kaylie down on the floor. She rushed out of the room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Lucas stared after her. Nathan made a movement with his head, for him to go. Lucas nodded, and left the room. Brooke sat on the floor outside. Lucas seated himself next to her and made a movement to touch her.  
  
"Don't," She whispered, "I'm cursed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everyone I love either leaves or gets hurt."  
  
Lucas hugged her. "That isn't true."  
  
"I don't want to fight with you." She mumbled into his shoulder.  
  
"Me neither. I'm sorry. We can post-pond the wedding."  
  
"What about Haley?" Brooke mumbled.  
  
"Haley will be fine." He assured her.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
He kissed her, and the two stood up and headed towards the waiting room.  
  
Haley had colapsed while driving. Not only that, but she then hit the car in front of her. She was hurt. No one knew anything else. Was there a baby? Was there a death?  
  
Lucas picked his daughter up and sat her on top of himself.  
  
"Dadda?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, my angel?"  
  
"Juju, ka me sufeld?"  
  
Lucas lauged. "I have no clue what you just said."  
  
Kaylie, frustrated, rolled her eyes and layed her head on his chest.  
  
Haley was everything to Lucas. Everything. His best friend, his sister-in-law, everything. She couldn't just die on him.  
  
A doctor walked through those doors, those scary hospital doors, and Lucas felt his heart beat insanely.  
  
"Mr. Scott?" He called, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Yes?" Lucas and Nathan both replied. Lucas looked down and mumbled a 'sorry'.  
  
"A baby boy was born to you. He'll need the incubator for a while. Mrs. Scott wasn't sending any blood to him, which caused him to loose oxygen. But he'll be fine. Mrs. Scott, however, may not be. She's in a coma currently. We're trying to get her to breathe again. She has a broken arm and a few fractured ribs. I need to get back in there, but I'll be out again as soon as possible with an update."  
  
Lucas sat back down, the wind knocked out of him. Brooke looked down. Nathan cursed and punched the doors. "That's all you can say asshole!?"  
  
What was happening?  
  
Kaylie sighed and went over to her uncle, hugging his leg. He looked down and smiled. "Hey Sweetheart? Sorry about the outburst." Kaylie just giggled and nodded.  
  
Nathan turned to the nurse. "When can I see my son?"  
  
"In a couple of hours, sir. He was just born."  
  
"Bitch." He mumbled, sittintg down.

* * *

Hours later, Lucas, Nathan, and Kaylie were looking at Nathan's baby. Brooke was getting food.  
  
"He's so tiny." Whispered Nathan.  
  
Lucas nodded. Kaylie was watching the child with such fasination. It was adorable.  
  
After a while they had to leave. The three sat down in the waiting room and felt the room light up as Brooke bounded in.  
  
"Okay, I went to the cafeteria and saw nothing so I went to a cafe down the street and got salads, soups, french fries, beers, coffee, and cookies." She sat down and empties her hands onto the table.  
  
"What would we do without you, Brooke?" Nathan asked, smiling.  
  
"Starve probably." She grinned.  
  
The doctor came through the doors again.  
  
"This better be good news." Lucas murmered.  
  
The doctor sighed and looked down, leaving the three adults in suspence.


	12. Learning to Talk

I know, I haven't updated. Sorry, I should choose to update daily if I'm going to leave cliffhangers. Heh. I hope you like this chapter. Please leave longer comments with suggestions and questions!

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**  
  
The doctor looked up, smiling. "Mrs. Scott's condition is stable. She should be awake in a couple of hours. Then you can name your son."  
  
Nathan sighed, as did Lucas and Brooke. Kaylie even waved her arms in the air.  
  
The wait was over, everything would now be fine. Tree Hill could now go back to being drama-free.

* * *

The door squeaked as Lucas opened it. Haley smiled and patted the spot next to her.  
  
"Hey, Hales." He whispered as he sat down by her.  
  
"Luke, I'm alive," She said, making an effort to be excited, "Time for the party!"  
  
Lucas smiled, and let a few tears fall from his eyes. "I was so scared, Haley. I don't want to lose you."  
  
He leaned down and hugged her. Haley smiled and wiped a few teardrops from her own eyes.  
  
"So," Lucas said wiping his eyes, "What's my little nephew's name?"  
  
Haley grinned proudly, "Michael Lucas Scott."  
  
"Loving the name."  
  
"Oh, I know," Haley laughed. "You better name your kid after me!"  
  
"Brooke told you?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No, because we aren't friends, you know."  
  
"Oh, best friends talk." Lucas nodded understandingly.  
  
"Now you're catching on."

* * *

**Two Months Later**  
  
"Book." Kaylie said, pointing to the object her father was holding up.  
  
"Good, Babe." Lucas smiled at his young daughter.  
  
She leaned in to hug him, her blonde hair brushing up against his chin.  
  
"I just want to stay in your arms forever." Peyton mumbled, as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I wish you could too." He whispered, inhaling her hair.  
  
"I have to go, Brooke and I need to meet up." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
Kaylie pulled away. "Dada, let go." She said calmly.  
  
"Sorry, Kayles. Memory lane is pretty cruel."  
  
Kaylie nodded, pretending to understand.  
  
She walked away and Lucas was left in his backyard, thinking of the last couple of months. Brooke's pregnancy was going well. Kaylie could already speak, not completely, but she was pretty good. Michael was adorable and looked a lot like his uncle. Haley and Nathan were having a great marriage. But there was something missing. Something was making Lucas feel, in some way, sad. He didn't know. But pretty soon, something would happen that would make the situation, way worse.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! You must hate me. Don't worry, updates shall come soon. HONEST! 


	13. Pasta, Pickles, and Applesauce

Hey, I was originally hoping to make this a dramatic chapter, but then I thought, every chapter shouldn't be filled with drama, so yeah, this is the non-dramatic chapter. ; -  
  
A lot of people were confused last chapter. Lucas was having a memory with Peyton in it. I'll put it in italics next time.

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy  
  
Chapter 12**  
  
"Shine, because only you know how, to lift my spirits off the ground," Brooke sang quietly, to Lucas, and the baby.  
  
She had a hidden talent for singing she showed Lucas only. She would sing any song that came to mind. Lucas leaned on to her stomach, placing a gentle kiss over her large belly.  
  
Brooke frowned, "Why can't you be pretty when you're pregnant?"  
  
"You are beautiful."  
  
"You don't have to lie." She mumbled, yawning.  
  
"I would never do that." He said, as they leaned close together, and she kissed him.  
  
"I love you, Broody." She grinned, remembering their old nicknames for each other.  
  
"So that's how it is, Cheery, eh?"  
  
Brooke bobbed her head up and down.  
  
"Well, I love you too."  
  
"Can you make me some food?" Brooke asked, pouting.  
  
"Yes, my dear. Whatever you want."  
  
Brooke thought for a second before grinning widely, "I know! Pasta with pickles, applesauce, and ketchup!" She rubbed her stomach, now very hungry.  
  
Lucas was disgusted. "Um, okay. Would you like Ice Cream on that too?"  
  
Brooke made a face, "Gross, No, Luke. That would be sick."  
  
"Okay." He laughed.  
  
Brookes eyes began to droop as Lucas attempted to make her request. Pretty soon, she was asleep. Small snores erupted from her mouth, and Lucas couldn't help but laugh.  
  
He placed the bowl in the kitchen, and covered it, writing a note.  
  
_Hey Honey,  
  
Kaylie and I went out. We'll be back to pick you up at around 4:00 pm. Be ready.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Lucas_

* * *

Kaylie and Lucas were out of the house soon, and at the park.  
  
The young girl was running around dancing, having a tickle war with her father, playing on the swings.  
  
Lucas just looked at his daughter and felt the deepest love he'd ever felt before. No matter what, she would always love him. Even if Peyton wasn't around, Kaylie always had a mother in Brooke. Pretty soon, Brooke would be a mother to another baby. Luke and her had an appointment at 4:30. Lucas took one look at his clock and realized he would have to rush home.  
  
Damn Brain. 


	14. Falling

Hey, so there may or may not be the drama in this chapter. Probably will be, but you'll just have to wait and see. **REVIEWING** is the key to more chapters -hint hint-  
  
**Mommy, Mommy  
  
Chapter 13**  
  
Brooke smiled as she read the letter. Luke was so sweet. She stretched her arms and made her way towards the bedroom. She had to get changed.  
  
As Brooke looked at her stomach, she grinned. It would be so great to have a little baby boy. Lucas would be able to play baskeball with him, while Brooke and Kaylie watched. She had her entire life planned out from this day forward.  
  
Brooke sighed dreamily as she continued to change.

* * *

Lucas watched as his daughter giggled in his arms, kissing his cheek every so often.  
  
He loved this little girl. She was so perfect, so angelic.  
  
He placed her in the truck, and started on his short journey home.  
  
Kaylie's legs bounced up and down as the drove. She would laugh occasionaly, and suddenly, Luke felt himself drifting back. Back to the last time he was with her.  
  
_She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling a beautiful shade of blue. She leaned forward, kissing him on the lips in a slow entrancing kiss.  
  
"I could stay here forever." He whispered, looking around at the walls of the room.  
  
She nodded into his shirt. Her hair was so beautiful. It smelled like heaven. She was heaven. She was everything.  
  
"Peyton," He whispered, hugging her slim body tighter, "I love you."  
  
Peyton sat up, still on top of him. Her eyes were sparkling with tears, and her lips smiled, a sad or happy smile, he couldn't tell. "I love you too, Lucas. I love you so very much."  
_  
"Hey, Jackass! Learn to drive!" A voice from behind said.  
  
Lucas awoke from his daze and realized the light had turned green. His eyes turned towards Kaylie who was gazing towards him innocently.  
  
"Eh, yeah." He said to her before driving forward.

* * *

Brooke slipped her coat on, and sat on her and Lucas's bed, trying to deny the fact that she was missing something. Peyton.  
  
Her eyes teared up, and she felt herself wondering what would have happened if she had stayed. She probably wouldn't be with Luke now. Kaylie wouldn't love her as much as she did now. But, she would have her best friend.  
  
It was stupid to think of Peyton now. Peyton was a skinny blonde bitch who had run away from her problems. Peyton was the idiot who missed out on not only Lucas, but on Kaylie. Dumb blondes.  
  
Brooke stood up, and brushed the tears away from her face. She began her walk to the small staircase of the house.  
  
As she walked, she found herself thinking of Lucas, and what their baby would look like. She was almost ready to have the baby! This was the last check-up. Brooke grinned as she took her first step. But her smile twisted into a frightened frown as she tripped over something, and found her body jolting forward as she tumbled down the stairs, bruises marking her body. The object on which she had slipped on? Kaylie's toy.

* * *

Lucas sat in the car, a small frown on his face. Brooke had told him to wait outside a small phone call ago. Lucas glanced at Kaylie.  
  
"I should probably go in shouldn't I?"  
  
Kaylie just shrugged in response.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. C'mon, Shrimp!" He lifted Kaylie out of the truck, and in less then seconds, the two were at the door.  
  
"Brooke!" He called as he fumbled with his keys.  
  
"Do you think she fell back asleep?" He asked Kaylie, who nodded and giggled.  
  
"Silly Brookie." He whispered to her as he opened the door.  
  
The sight in front of him caused him to drop Kaylie, who landed on her feet, with a large worried frown on her face. 


	15. Is She Okay?

Hey, I haven't updated in like seven years, I know. You must all hate me. Ah, well, here's the next chapter. Someone e-mailed me asking, and No, this story is not almost done. There are a bunch of chapters left. Yay! lol. Enjoy.

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter 14**

The waiting room was unusually unfriendly to those who waited for their loved ones. The room itself was a dull gray, with a puke-colored pink liner. Lucas looked around at his family and friends.

Nathan, who had already once been in this position, sat quietly, holding Michael in his arms. Haley was out getting coffee, Karen was reading a magazine, and Keith was entertaining Kaylie.

This hospital was somewhat annoying. He, in the past two months, had already been here twice, because of something that had happened to a loved one.

The doctors took forever to even begin to give an update.

Lucas just stared forward, at those two big doors, no color in his face whatsoever. As the doctor exited, he sat up, hopefully.

"Mr. Scott?" The doctor asked, reminding Lucas of the other time they'd been here.

He stood up saying, "That's me."

"I'm Doctor Hayward, Ms. Davis's doctor."

Lucas nodded.

"Ms. Davis's condition is comatose. She still isn't breathing on her own, but she's progressively getting better. The baby, however, did not make it through the fall."

Lucas couldn't here anything else the doctor had said. He fell back into the chair. Haley, who had just entered hearing the news, came towards Lucas, as did Nathan. Seeing the interaction, Haley backed up, letting the two brothers interact.

"It's okay, man. She's okay." Nathan held his sobbing brother. His eyes filled up as well. He'd known Brooke almost his entire life, they'd played together as kids. To have this happen to her was unfair. She didn't deserve it.

Haley sat down as well, putting her head in her hands. Brooke and her were now best friends. They had discussed everything possible about this child, only to find out there was no longer any child. Haley looked at her young son, who was luckily okay. He had survived her accident, why hadn't Brooke's baby?

Karen sat quietly by herself. She looked at Kaylie a few times, though. Everyone had been waiting for this baby. And now what? She knew Brooke would be scarred by this loss. Brooke would blame herself. Brooke would no longer want children, which would kill Lucas. Why had this happened? Why had the Tree Hill residents been cursed with Drama?

* * *

Hours later, the room was somewhat the same. However, when the doctor came through the doors again, the group was prepared for whatever he was to say. His eyes narrowed towards Lucas.   
"She's awake." He said simply, letting the room allow it to sink in. 

Brooke Davis, being the fighter she was, would be okay.


	16. No More Children

Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm thinking of writing a Brooke-Nathan story, so give me your ideas on that. Just give me ideas, feedback, questions, anything!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter 15**

As soon as Lucas entered the room and saw her, he wanted to cry. She looked horrible. Her hair was a tangled mess, and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Tears still ran down her cheeks, and her arms were crossed protectively over her stomach.

"Brooke?" He gently asked.

Brooke pulled the single blanket sheet higher up on her body. "What?" She whispered meekly.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Lucas sat at the edge of the bed, and put his hand on her foot.

"No, it's not." She shook her head nervously.

"Brooke, this isn't your fault." He said sternly, moving higher up on the bed, and grabbing her hand.

"Am I really supposed to believe that Lucas? I was so stupid. I should have been watching where I was going! I should have supported the baby during the fall, instead of myself! I am possibly the worst mother this earth has ever seen! I don't deserve to have kids, I don't deserve anything. I just want to die! I hate myself!" Anger flared in her eyes, and by the end of her rant, she was sobbing.

"Brooke, come here." Lucas pulled her into a hug.

She sobbed into his chest, holding him tightly.

"What have I done?" She whispered.

"Brooke, I love you. I love you so much, and you know what? Nothing that happened was your fault. It was an act of God. Maybe he didn't want us to have this baby. Maybe he wanted us to wait a little longer. I know that both you and myself wanted this baby so badly, but this may be for the best. Honey, everything will be okay. And, the wedding? We can wait. I'll wait forever for you, Brooke Davis. Because you have my heart. There will always be time to have kids, and we will. I want to have kids with you, and we have the rest of our lives, okay?"

"You're so good to me, Luke. I can't believe you'd stay with me. We've post-ponded the wedding three times, and I lost your child."

She looked as if she was about to cry again.

Lucas kissed her. And that was it. They positioned themselves so they were more comfortable, and just cuddled for hours.

He avoided the subject of children, and she was somewhat happy.

It seemed everything would go okay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three weeks later**

Brooke had gotten out of the hospital sooner then planned, and had gone home. Lucas had had Nathan clean out the babies room, telling him Brooke would freak out if she took one look at it. Brooke had bluntly told Lucas that, despite his attempts to tell her she was wrong, she felt guilty, and did not want to think about children. So besides that, things had been going well. Brooke still treated Kaylie as a daughter, and Kaylie had still treated Brooke as a mother.

Things were going pretty well.

Brooke, Kaylie, and Lucas were in bed, watching TV.

"Luke, you annoying man, turn the TV back to Gilmore Girls!" Brooke complained.

"Brooke, that show is so girly."

"So are you, now give me the remote!"

"No."

"Okay, Rory and Dean are about to get together again. Don't make me hurt you!" Wow, she could be scary.

Lucas tossed the control at her, and Brooke grinned, turning it back to her station.

Lucas pouted, crossing his arms. "You have the TV almost every night. Tuesday, Gilmore Girls. Wednesday, Jack and Bobby and Smallville. Thursday, The OC, and Sunday, Charmed. I only get three days of the week!"

"Get over it, you get sex, which a lot of men these days don't get."

"First of all, young girl sitting by you! And second, good point."

He was silent for the rest of the night. Partly, because he'd fallen asleep, which wasn't a very good thing at this point. Why? Because he was having a dream about a certain someone.

_"Yes, Brooke, I know." Peyton rolled her eyes listening to her friend's rant._

_Lucas grinned, kissing her neck._

_"Yeah, I'll call you back." Peyton hung up and sighed._

_"What's up with the Brookester?"_

_"I'm sorry, the what?"_

_"Nevermind, beautiful."_

_"Lucas, I love you."_

_"I know." He replied kissing her softly._

_"Cocky, bastard." Peyton laughed._

_"And proud of it."_

_"Luke, let's go do something."_

_"Like?" He kissed her bellybutton._

_Peyton giggled, "That."_

Lucas shot up, feeling sweat run down his forhead.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a nightmare, that's all."

Brooke sat up, and felt his forhead. "You're warm. Are you sure you're okay?"

He heard her giggle in his head, over and over again. "Uh, yeah, of course."

Peyton Sawyer was haunting his dreams. If things kept going like this, he'd never be okay.


	17. Aretha Franklin

Well, I was planning on having some Brooke/Lucas fluff for the next couple of chapters, but I'm being rushed to finish, so I'm going to skip a bunch of time. Hehe, fun stuff. But, no drama this chapter. Next chapter there will be a lot, so this one is just fluff, basically.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Pretty soon, time was flying by. Pretty soon, Brooke and Lucas's wedding was far from mind. And, pretty soon, Kaylie had turned three.

By two, she was talking. By three, she was nearly a genius. Lucas was proud to be her father. She had inherited great singing genes too. From who, Lucas had no idea. But she sang like there was no tomorrow, even at the ripe age of three.

The door to the house creaked open, as Lucas stepped in. He was half expecting the house to be quiet, and was somewhat shocked when he heard the loud music blaring. Feeling intrigued, he walked silently to the kitchen, from where he could hear the music, and peered through the door.

Aretha Franklin's '_Respect_' blared through the radio. Brooke and Kaylie, were singing and dancing around, while cooking. It was quite a site.

"What you want! Baby, I got it!" Brooke sang, using a large wooden spoon as her microphone.

Kaylie, who was standing on the counter grinned, as Brooke handed her a large wooden spoon as well. "What you need! Oh, you know I got it!"

The pair danced around, kicking their legs up in the air, and shaking their asses. At the same time, Lucas could see they were baking a cake, and cookies. There was also pasta, turkey, and salad being made. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the two ladies he loved the most dance.

"Baby, baby when you get home!" The two sang together, seeming to harmonize.

"Take it away, Babe!" Brooke shouted to Kaylie, who stood higher on the counter, waving her arms in the air.

"Oh, your kisses, sweet as honey. Well, guess what! So is my money, give me my props, when you get home!" Kaylie sang jumping of the counter, and dancing with Brooke. For a girl of her age, the girl had a lot of spunk.

When Brooke noticed Lucas, she smiled, walking towards him and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Daddy!" Kaylie yelled, running towards her father, and enveloping him and Brooke in a hug.

Lucas lifted her up. "Hey, Kales. What did you and Brookie do today?"

"Well," Kaylie began, thinking hard. "We woke up, and watched a movie, and then we eated ice cream, and then we went shopping with Aunt Hawey and Michael. And then we came home, and then we started cooking, and singing. And then you came home."

"Sounds like fun." Lucas smirked, looking at Brooke, who spoiled Kaylie rotten.

Brooke and Kaylie basically had a mother/daughter relationship, besides the fact that Kaylie called Brooke, Brookie.

Over the time, the small family had spent together, things had really started going well. Lucas had become the Raven's basketball coach, which all the students thought was fun, considering he wasn't much older then them. Brooke had become a stay-at-home mom. She didn't need to work, considering the generous amount of money her father had given her.

Lucas and Brooke still shared their simple house. Not big, but not small. They'd expanded it a bit, in the previous couple of months. They were happy.

Lucas had stopped having Peyton dreams a while back, and he was happy. He wasn't quite sure why he had dreamt about her, for the time that he did. But, he didn't really want to know either.

Things had finally been going really well in Tree Hill.

Back to the subject of Kaylie, Lucas was really happy Peyton had left the young baby with him. He wouldn't be able to live without her, and now that she was his, he had never been happier. She was quite the inquisitive little girl, always asking questions. She had once asked Lucas the story of the Birds and the Bees.

"Daddy," She had said innocently, "Where do babies come from?"

The question had come out of nowhere, and Lucas had been completely shocked, not knowing what to say. "Well, I'm not quite sure." He had looked nervously had Brooke, who had grinned, deciding to take matters into her own hands.

"You see, Honey, it all revolves around the birds and the bees. There's a queen bee, and a King humming bird, and they run away against their parents will. Really far away, so they can be together. And they end up sharing a hive. They get married in this hive, and then pray every day to God, that they will have children. And then they do." Brooke had finished grinning even bigger then she already had been, and Lucas had raised his eyebrows, questioningly.

Kaylie had seemed to understand. "So, only the birds and the bees?" She had asked quietly, causing Brooke to nod.

"Not the cats and dogs?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nope."

"Not the dinosaws, and the monkeys?"

"No, again."

"Not the bears and the chickens?" She had challenged, cocking her head to the side.

"No." Brooke had said, knowing where this was going.

"Not the ducklings and the roosters?"

And it had went like that.

Kaylie was loved throughout the town, she was a gem. She was growing up more and more every day, looking more and more like Lucas. And Peyton. But Peyton was somewhat forgotten throughout the town. When people mentioned her, they said her name with hatred. People were disgusted with her.

"So," Lucas asked, arching an eyebrow. "What's with all the food?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Tutor Mom, Nathan, and Mikey, are coming for dinner." She nodded to her fiancé of years.

"That should be fun."

* * *

Dinner _had _been fun. Following it, the group had went to the Rivercourt. The boys shooting hoops, as Haley, Brooke, and the children had sat by watching.

Kaylie and Brooke had even performed an old cheer Brooke had used during her days as a Raven cheerleader.

Lucas had realized how much Kaylie really loved Brooke. She was her mini-me, and she wanted to do every thing Brooke did.

Once at home, Lucas had sat, watching basketball as Brooke had bathed Kaylie for at least an hour. Kaylie loved bath time. She would play games with Brooke, like mermaids, and hair salon. She especially loved playing Bubble Monster, where Brooke would turn the bubbles on, causing Kaylie to spin around, laughing.

When Brooke walked in to her and Lucas's room, she collapsed on the bed, yawning. "She's waiting for you." She told Lucas, her eyes closed.

Lucas kissed Brooke's cheek. "Are you going to sleep on me, Cheery?" He mocked disappointment.

Brooke giggled, opening her eyes slightly. "Maybe." She replied simply.

Lucas kissed her lips this time, and she smiled, pulling him closer to her. When they pulled away, Brooke rolled over, and whispered in a sexy voice, "Then again, maybe not."

Lucas arched an eyebrow, deciding he would hurry with Kaylie.

She sat in bed, grinning when her father stepped in. "Daddy, I've been waiting for you for sooo long!" She complained, yawning.

"Sorry, Angel. Daddy just got, er, distracted." He tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Baby." He whispered, standing to leave.

"I love you too, Daddy." She mumbled, falling asleep.

He began to walk out, when he heard a small voice, "Daddy?"

He turned, "Yes, Honey?"

"I have a question."

He sat by her bed once again, wondering what her question would be this time.

"Yes, Kaylie?"

"Well," She hesitated, playing with his hands. "Daddy, can I call Brookie, Mommy?" She looked nervous after she had said it.

Lucas smiled. "Of course you can, Kales!"

She smiled back, really big. "Really? That's cool! I was scared you wud say no."

"Honey, she loves you. She would love it if you called her mommy. I would love it if you called her Mommy. She has wanted so long to be your mother, and so have I. I'm glad you think of her the way you do."

Kaylie kissed her father's cheek. "You are the best daddy and mommy a girl can ever have!"

When Lucas finally entered the room again, Brooke was dead asleep on the bed, snoring slightly.

"Ah, Brooke. What am I going to do about you? You aren't able to finish what you started." He sighed, laying down beside her, and turning off the light.

"I can too." He heard ten minutes later.


	18. Hell's Frozen Over, She's Back

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter 17**

It was unfortunate that the day had been so perfect. The sun was shining perfectly, and it was warm, which was great considering it was winter.

Usually, these days had been windy and cold. And what made it worse was that it wasn't even snowing. If it was going to be cold, it could at least snow.

It was now the best time of the year for Brooke Davis, though.

Because it was time for the Tree Hill Winter Parade.

Of course, the day would soon be ruined, but she didn't know that yet.

It was early in the morning, about ten, and Lucas, Brooke, and Kaylie all sat in the living room, watching TV. Kaylie was more interested in her dolls, then anything, but Brooke and Lucas were starring intently. According to the news, they would have at least a week of sunny-ness.

Brooke jumped up from the couch, doing a small happy dance. "Finally!" She pounced into Lucas's lap, who was laughing.

"Mommy, come play with me!" Kaylie called to Brooke.

Brooke nodded, and sat by the young girl, picking up a brunette Barbie doll.

That's when it happened, the incident that would change the lives of many people in the small town of Tree Hill.

The doorbell rang.

Lucas sat up, scratching his head. "I'll get that."

He walked slowly, and calmly. He expected to see Nathan, or maybe Karen at the door.

But as he opened the door, the sound that left his mouth, was more of an agonizing gasp, then a friendly welcome. Because standing on the other side of the doorway, was the one and only, Peyton Sawyer.

He stood motionless, glued to the ground. She had a soft smile on her face. Her curls were at their usual length, and still as messy as usual. Her face was the same as it had been on the day she had left.

"Hey Lucas." She said softly.

That was it. Proof she was really here. For the first time in years, he heard Peyton's voice. But it didn't give him the same satisfaction it had just a while ago. Now it made him somewhat angry.

He heard a voice from behind him. "Luke, Kaylie and I have been talking, and we both decided that you should totally be Santa on the main float thingy. It just makes the most se-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Peyton.

Another long and awkward silence.

"Hi, Peyton." Her voice was no longer strong, and confident, but weak, and strangled.

Suddenly, Lucas found words. "What are you doing here?" Angry ones, but nonetheless, words.

"Can I come in?"

"Why would you want to come in?"

"To talk." She looked down at her Converse shoes nervously.

"You can come in." Brooke spoke quietly.

"I wanted to talk to Lucas," Peyton told her, "_Alone_."

"No way. If you want to talk to me, then Brooke's staying."

Peyton shrugged. "Fine, then."

She stepped into the house, following both Brooke and Lucas to the kitchen. Kaylie was still in the living room, completely oblivious to the fact that her birth mother was in the house.

"How did you find the house?" Lucas asked.

Peyton shrugged. "Small town."

* * *

Peyton sat awkwardly at the kitchen table, followed by Lucas, then Brooke, who gave a cup of coffee, to the people next to her.

"Are you two together?" Peyton asked, gesturing towards Lucas and Brooke.

Brooke nodded, but Lucas ignored the question. "What are you doing here?"

"To win you back, and have a family."

"Too bad."

"I'm sorry, Luke! I was just so scared, and I didn't know what to do.."

"So you left. Makes perfect sense!" Lucas roared angrily.

"It was a mistake. Please let me love you again."

"I'm already loved by someone, Peyton. You know her. Your ex-best friend, Brooke. You know, you just left her, feeling like she'd done something wrong, after things had been perfectly fine with you.." He trailed off, as Brooke put her hand in his to stop him.

"What's her name?"

"Brooke Davis, Genius." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"No, our daughter."

"_My_ daughter? Her name's Kaylie."

"I'm just going to ignore the whole 'my daughter' thing. Kaylie? You named her Kaylie? I thought something like Sarah would suit her more, or maybe-"

"Peyton.." Lucas warned, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Another silence ensued.

"Where did you go?" Brooke, who had been silent the entire time, asked.

"New York. I was there working, until I realized who was most important to me. Plus, I missed Kaylie like crazy."

"How would you know if you missed her or not? You don't even know her." Lucas spat.

"But I want too."

"Well, cry me a river."

"Come on, Lucas! You have Brooke, here, watching over our child, trying to be her mother, and your girlfriend or whatever! This is stupid! You should just forgive me, because I'm sorry, and I tried so hard to stay away, but I couldn't! I couldn't because I love you! And I keep the one and only picture of our daughter in my back pocket, all crumpled and ripped up, because I can't stop thinking of her!" She was now crying, but Brooke wasn't having it.

She was willing to feel sorry, or whatever, but did she say that Brooke had been trying to be her mother or Lucas's girlfriend? What the hell was her problem? Brooke had done nothing wrong to her!

"You know what Peyton? I don't know what you're getting at here, but you and I used to be best friends, and I did nothing wrong to you! Okay, it was you that left. You left me, and Lucas, and even your own daughter! So don't make it seem like I'm the bad guy!" Brooke was crying now, too.

"Daddy, what's goin' on?" The small child whispered to her father as she entered the room.

A small sound escaped Peyton's lips as she saw the beautiful little girl.

"Nothing, Honey."

Kaylie advanced towards her mother, arms outstretched. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Peyton stood, outraged. "You know what? I'll talk to you when you're more rational. And alone."

She walked away, but not before turning to Kaylie and saying, "By the way, Honey, I'm your Mommy."


	19. Video Store Blues

Thanks so much for the reviews, but especially l-a-c18. I was glad that you had liked my story enough to write such a long review, and completely voice your opinion. Thanks so much! I'm going to say one more thing. Lucas/Chad looks horribly awkward with a shaved head, so in none of my stories, does he have this awkward haircut. Just thought I should make that clear. Hehe.  
PS: If anyone wants to request a fan-fiction, now is the time. Any pairings, and story line, anything.

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter 18**

As the door slammed, Brooke picked Kaylie off the ground, rocking her back and forth.

"What did she mean, Mommy?" The innocent child asked.

"Nothing." Lucas said quietly. He was outraged that Peyton would, in the first place, tell Kaylie something that although was technically true, would never be. And in the second place, she had never even been somewhat of a mother!

Brooke kissed Kaylie's head, tears still falling from her eyes. Lucas turned his head towards his quietly sobbing girlfriend. "Brooke, it's okay. Nothing she said was true."

"I just, I can't believe she would come back. I mean, after all those years of her being gone, and now she's just," She paused for a few seconds, "Back."

"I know." Damn, this was weird.

The couple embraced, with Kaylie between them, encircling her arms around Lucas and Brooke.

"We should do something today since it's so sunny and bright and all." Brooke was acting cheery, but Lucas knew she wasn't quite ready to go out yet , and face the world.

"No, let's stay in." He told her, watching as Kaylie ran off towards the living room again. He was glad she hadn't been affected by Peyton's insane-ness.

"Why?"

"Because I think it would be cool if we had a quality family day? Help me out here." He chuckled, kissing her. She ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Okay. If it's what you want." Brooke shrugged, walking towards the living room, where she'd seen Kaylie run off to just moments ago.

Lucas smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. Suddenly, he didn't know why he'd missed Peyton so much. Brooke was twenty times greater. Scratch that , twenty million times better.

"What ever happened to family time, Lucas?" Brooke grinned walking back into the room, and dragging her beautiful boyfriend back into the room.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Lucas asked his small family.

Kaylie looked up at Brooke, then back to Lucas. "Cooking!" She shouted, a large smile on her face.

Brooke smiled back. "Okay Luke. You get the movies, we'll get the food."

"So I actually have to leave?" Lucas whined, looking at his extremely demanding daughter.

"That what I just said, isn't it? Come on, Kales." Kaylie stood up and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Be that way, then!" Lucas mocked anger, before grabbing the car keys and heading out.

"Mommy, I have a question." Kaylie, who was seated on the counter asked.

Brooke, who was currently looking for all the ingredients to make cookies, stopped to look at the young girl. "What's up, Mama?"

Kaylie giggled at the nickname. "Who was that girl?"

Brooke had feared this question. "Just an old friend."

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, she is."

"She has the same color hair as me."

Brooke nodded, agreeing.

Kaylie shrugged.

And Brooke knew, that somewhere in that three and a half year old mind, something had clicked.

* * *

Lucas looked through DVD'S, tapping his hand on the shelf distractedly.

"I was hoping I'd see you around here." Lucas cursed inwardly, turning towards the voice.

"Peyton , just stay away from my family."

"I am your family. We share a daughter."

"No, Brooke and I share a daughter."

"That's impossible, because Brooke's not even her mother."

"She's been there for her, her _entire life_."

"Which is three and a half years."

"So what?"

"Lucas, I'm back now."

"It's too late."

"But here's the thing, it's really not. I'm here now that she needs me."

"She needs Brooke!" His voice boomed throughout the store.

"Calm down."

"What are you even doing here?"

"I already told you."

"No, I mean in the video store. Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, I was having lunch, and I saw you walking in _alone_, so I ran over to talk."

"How'd you find my house?"

"It's a small town Lucas."

"Oh, hey, have you noticed how people hate you now?"

Peyton looked down uncomfortably. "I just want to be with you."

"Too bad."

She leaned in, kissing him on the lips, pressing him against the shelf. He almost let her get the best of him. Almost. He almost kissed her back. But then Brooke and Kaylie at home popped into his head, and he pushed her off of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you, Silly."

He collected the five videos he'd dropped on the floor up, and picked two random ones of the shelf, before walking to the cashier.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything, Luke." She called after him.

He ignored her.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Brooke laughed as he walked in.

"Yeah, I had a hard time picking movies."

"Oh." Brooke nodded, a smirk on her face, as she picked the movies out of the bag. "I'm sure you were thinking really hard when you picked out _Sleepover _and _Confessions Of A Teenage Drama Queen_. I never knew you were a chick flick kind of guy!" She burst out laughing.

"Damn." He muttered, those had been the two movies he'd randomly selected.

Brooke had tears coming out of her eyes, she was laughing so hard.

"I wasn't looking when I picked those two out." He scratched his head.

Brooke had stopped laughing, and was merely giggling. "Why? Something major happen?"

If only Brooke had any idea that something major had happened.

Peyton had kissed him.

He should have told her then. But seeing the large smile on her face as she continued baking, and cooking with Kaylie, wasn't worth the pain.

He wanted her happy. And if happy meant she had to be left out on some things, then so be it.


	20. When Memories Come Back For You

School is back tomorrow, which sucks , and means less updates. I'll try hard to keep updating though, okay? There are a bunch of flashbacks in this chapter in italics. Just thought you should know, so no one gets confused. Um, here are the usual review comment thingys. If you leave even a somewhat interesting or long review, I'll post my reply up here. Chapter 18 reviews: 

**Tardychick**: And if he doesn't? … more drama.

**Brucasfanatic101**: Thanks so much! Yeah , the Brucas lovin' is sweet , but don't be so sure it'll end Brucas. Things may drastically change , suddenly. Peyton's not that great in this story , but on the show she's cute , and I love Hilarie Burton. Pucas, that's funny.

**l-a-c-18**: I love your reviews! I love getting reviews from people who make me think that my story makes them think, if that made any sense. Let me just say one thing , you , my friend , are very smart. Keep up the good work.

**Junkyxl**: Haha. She's conniving in this story.

Okay, leave long reviews and I'll feel obligated to update more (bribery is fun.)

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter 19**

"Hey Brooke, it's Peyton. I was hoping we could maybe talk. Please meet me at my dads." The answering machine made a beeping sound , and Brooke sat by it , wondering what she should do.

She watched at the button flashed , and she pressed it again , needing to hear the message. She had been waiting for that for over two years. Her eyes closed as she heard her former best friend's voice leak through the machine, and she felt tears come to her eyes.

Suddenly, memories of Peyton flooded through her mind.

The day that they had actually become best friends was one of her most favorite. Over the last few years, she had attempted to forget every memory of Peyton, but found it impossible. Peyton was simply unforgettable.

_"Hi Peyton." Brooke entered the room, at just seven years old , looking at the lost girl._

_The blonde furiously wiped at her eyes. "I'm busy, Brooke."_

_"I'm sorry about your mommy." She climbed up onto the bed next to Peyton._

_"How did you know?"_

_"My nanny told me." The brunette said simply, draping an arm over Peyton._

_"I miss her." Peyton told Brooke honestly, laying her head on Brooke's shoulder._

_"I miss my mommy and daddy, too."_

_"Did they die?"_

_"No, they just don't love me." At such a young age, Brooke had already figured this, and put her hand in Peyton's._

_"I'm sorry."_

_The two shared an awkward pause. They had never really been friends. Brooke had always played with the other rich girls, while Peyton preferred to be by herself._

_"Let's be best friends forever, okay?" Brooke put her arms around Peyton, not caring about the expensive sweater that was getting drenched with tears._

_Peyton didn't say anything, but looked into her new found best friend's eyes, nodding her head._

And since then the two had been inseparable, doing anything and everything together. Brooke kept her eye on the blinking red of the machine.

_"Hey Peyton, what's wrong?" Brooke had known that Peyton and Lucas had recently gotten back together. She had allowed it , wanting her friend to be happy. Even if it meant her being unhappy._

_The two were at the beach , sprawled across beach chairs. Peyton seemed distracted, and she had no idea why. "Nothing." Her friend was distant._

_"You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_Peyton turned back to Brooke, a sad smile on her face. "Right."_

Tears were running down Brooke's cheeks as she remembered that day clearly. The last day she had seen Peyton. The last day she'd had her best friend since childhood. And the way she had found out Peyton had left , was even more tragic.

_The door opened loudly as Brooke walked in. "Hey, Best Friend, what are we doing today?"_

_But as she opened Peyton's bedroom door, and even her closet door, she could see that Peyton was no where to be found. "Peyt?" She called out to the empty room._

_Shrugging she sat down on Peyton's bed, attempting to reach for her cell phone. But she felt something underneath of her. She jumped up, then looked back down at the small piece of paper._

_As she picked it up , confusion spread over her face._

_Brooke,_

_I couldn't tell you everything, I'm sorry. Maybe in another time we will be friends again, and the next person that gets to be yours will be lucky. I love you Brookie , but I'm out._

_Love, Peyton_

_AKA: Goldilocks, Blondie, and P. Sawyer_

_Tears stung her eyes as she looked around the room._

_Yes, it did look empty._

The blinking was getting to her again. She reached for the button, but before she could, she heard the door open, and she quickly erased the message.

"Hey." She called out to Lucas and Kaylie, who had just walked in.

Kaylie scurried off to her, jumping in to her arms. "Mommy!"

Brooke laughed, kissing Kaylie's cheek, before putting her back down on the ground.

"Hey, I have to go." She kissed Lucas as well, before grabbing her purse and shoes.

Lucas followed her to the door. "Hey," He grabbed her waist, placing a kiss on her neck. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go do something." She told him, letting him kiss her again.

"Where, though?" Why was he being so inquisitive?

"Just," She shrugged, "Somewhere."

"Okay," He chuckled, guessing he wouldn't be getting an answer, "What for?"

She was already at the door, with a sad smile on her face. "Unfinished business."

* * *

The door to Peyton's room opened, but more softly then it had the last time Brooke had been there.

"It's weird, isn't it? Being back." Peyton smiled, looking around her room, before offering Brooke her hand.

Brooke frowned, but took Peyton's hand. Peyton led her to the bed, where the two sat . Just like they had so many times just years ago.

"So, why did you come?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Because I wanted to know why you left without saying good-bye."

"I did say good-bye." Peyton said defensively.

"In a note. Not a great way to say good-bye to your friend of almost forever."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Why'd you call me here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"About Kaylie?"

Peyton shrugged, nodding.

"Oh." Brooke was somewhat disappointed. She had thought that Peyton would have wanted to see her for other reasons, to rekindle their friendship, maybe?

"It's just that , if you saw my side.."

"I don't need to see your side."

"Brooke, I love Lucas."

"Peyton, _I _love Lucas. I always have. Even when I told you that you could date him. I still loved him! I only said that to you because I wanted you to be happy!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm a good friend." She was crying now.

"Brooke, please let me get my family back."

"No, Peyton. If you're asking me to step aside because you want Luke , it won't happen. It's not like he would take you back after what you did anyway."

"Didn't seem that way the other day."

"What are you talking about?" She wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

"We kissed the other day."

"You're lying." Brooke clenched her fists, standing up.

Peyton stood up too. "No, I'm not ! At the video store, he kissed me!"

Brooke shook her head, letting more tears fall from her eyes. "You're wrong, Peyton. He loves me."

"Maybe he did, until I came back."

"No," Brooke sobbed, "He still does."

"Maybe you were a replacement, Brooke. Just like before." Peyton knew her words were harsh, but she needed Lucas and Kaylie back in her life.

Brooke stormed out of Peyton's house, driving back to her and Lucas's so quickly, she was afraid she might crash.

She reached the house, with anger and pain surging through her veins, feeling the same way she had just years ago when she had found out about Lucas and Peyton the first time.

She fumbled with the lock , but when it budged, she shoved the door open with all off her strength.

You can imagine Lucas. He sat up, rushing towards the door, seeing Brooke in such a state. Her face was tear-streaked, her eyes puffy, and her fists clenched. Pain shone clearly through her eyes as she slammed the door.

He questioned her look.

And then the words that he'd wanted to protect from her, his secret , something that he hadn't wanted her to know that could tear up their relationship, came out.

"Did you kiss her?"


	21. Blonde Twisted Mind

Hey, another chapter. Not much to say, put enjoy the chapter, and leave really long reviews! Chapter 19's reviews: 

**Blunderful Ballerina**: Yep, she's quite the ruiner, lol.

**OTHlover04**: Thanks!

**l-a-c-18**: She isn't very nice, hah. Hopefully everything will turn out okay, but we all love drama.

**Iloveoth**: Here's the next chapter!

**Christine**: I'm sorry! I just needed to put some drama in…

**Amanda**: Screw Peyton, hehe.

**Heavenleigh88**: Thanks! People really hate Peyton, eh?

**Duckygirl**: Thanks, I'll try hard to make this chapter better!

**Brucasfanatic101**: Yes, Peyton has been acting bitchy. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Lucas is pretty not happy with Peyton right now. Brooke and Kaylie have a special relationship, so even if Peyton and Lucas did get back together, Kaylie would be close to Brooke still. I'm making Peyton into this horrible person! No one likes her anymore!

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter 20 : Blonde Twisted Mind**

Her eyes showed such pain. More pain then he'd seen when he'd first cheated on her.

"No," He answered calmly, "She kissed me."

Tears fell from Brooke's eyes as she tossed her arms up in the air. "Right."

"I swear!"

"Did you kiss her back?" Her eyes dug into his , begging honesty out of them.

He'd almost kissed her back. "No."

Brooke ran a hand absentmindedly through her hair. "If she hadn't left, you two would be together now."

Honesty was the best policy, Scott. "Probably. But it's not like that!"

"Luke, don't you see this pattern? I've always been your second choice!"

"That's not true, Brooke."

"Whatever."

"You went to see her?" "Yeah, and she asked me to step aside."

"The nerve she has." Lucas laughed bitterly, shaking his head.

"Everything is so messed up." Brooke choked out , feeling a fresh batch of tears form in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what she does, Brooke. She can't tear us apart."

Brooke chewed on her lip thoughtfully, before letting her eyes meet with his. "I think I should go stay with Nathan and Haley for a while."

Now Lucas was fighting back tears, "No, you can't."

"It's for the best." She promised, heading up the stairs towards her and Lucas's bedroom.

"Brooke, I didn't do anything wrong!" He chased after her.

"You didn't tell me that she kissed you." Brooke was already tossing her stuff into her bag.

"Because I knew you'd be hurt!" Lucas defended himself, taking out the clothes she was putting into her bag.

"Like I'm not now."

"Brooke, please don't leave me." He begged, pulling her towards him and holding her as tight as he possible could.

Kaylie watched from the doorway, looking confused.

"It's just for now. I need to clear my head."

"I love you."

Brooke sighed. "I know."

And then she was gone.

"Mommy!" Kaylie cried out towards the front door.

* * *

"Brooke, you can stay here for as long as you want." Haley put a hand on her best friend's shoulder, still slightly shocked about the news of Peyton's arrival.

"Thanks, Hales."

"I still don't get why you're mad at Luke though." Nathan interrupted from the kitchen.

"Shut up and be sentimental, Nathan." Haley rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I'm not mad at him, Nate. I just need to figure some stuff out." Brooke shrugged.

"Have you spoken to him?" "No, I called but he didn't answer."

"I wonder what he could be doing?" Haley wondered out loud, as she fed Michael.

* * *

He'd been lucky that Karen had been able to baby-sit, otherwise he would have to do this with Kaylie.

He looked at the house that he'd been to so many years before, still not completely able to believe that Peyton could be so conniving.

He walked slowly towards the front door, and proceeded to knock.

When Peyton answered, a smile lit up her face. "Hey Luke! Did you bring Kaylie?"

His eyes darkened. "No. We need to talk."

Peyton opened the door wider. "Sure, come on in."

"Okay, what you did today with Brooke, was not cool." He told her after she had followed him into the house.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I thought she should know that I planned on winning you back."

That was it. That was the last straw. "You know what Peyton? I've got some news that you need to get through your twisted head. I don't want you, and I never will. What you did was horrible, and I admit , that If you hadn't left , things may have been different. But I can barely look at you without feeling anger, and I fell out of love with you the day you dropped _my_ daughter off at my house. Notice how I say '_my_' daughter. She'll never be yours. Oh, and Brooke and I are engaged to be married. I just thought you should know that."

She was crying.

He really truly didn't care.

"Lucas, I love you more then life."

"I've been waiting to hear those words forever from you, and now, I don't even know why." He told her before walking towards the door.

Anger boiled up inside of her. There had to be some way to get him back. Some way to get Kaylie.

And Brooke.

Brooke wouldn't even see what she had coming until it hit her.


	22. Don't Answer The Door

Hey, I'm going to Catalina this Sunday, and I won't be updating at least until next Friday or Saturday, so I thought I would squeeze in a chapter before I left. Here are chapter twenty-one's reviews, be sure to leave more. 

**Tardychick**: Peyton is seriously not being nice, I know. But now she's finally gotten it through her skull that she's not wanted by Lucas, unfortunately, I don't think that's going to go down so well.

**L-a-c-18**: Wow, very long review! Peyton's a bitch, yep. I know, Brooke had nothing to do with the mistake she made, so she shouldn't have to suffer the consequences. Everyone wants Brucas! We'll see, won't we? Brooke and Lucas are adorable, and hopefully their cards will be played correctly. Leaving without saying good-bye wasn't the best thing Brooke's done, and kind of out of her character, but I guess we're going to see what happens with that. Brooke and Kaylie have a strong bond that I don't plan on breaking any time soon. Thanks so much for the update, I love receiving your reviews, they make my day brighter.

**Dramagrl**: Yeah, Peyton can be kind of desperate, but I'm trying to make her seem, I don't know, desperate would be a good word, lol.

**Amanda**: Thanks, I'll try.

**Hailey**: You'll see soon!

**Blunderful Ballerina**: Hah! I love you, you're awesome. Peyton is a super bitch, and I agree, she should go curl up in a ball and die somewhere, very, very alone.

**Heavenleigh88**: Drama, drama, drama, isn't it? It'll get happy, hopefully.

**OTHlover04**: Thanks.

**A Beautiful Letdown**: That crossed my mind, but I decided that would be a little too much like Nikki, who is like her anti-hero, although she did follow in her footsteps. Many agree though, she's a bitch.

**Marissa Atwood**: Here it is. By the way, I love your pen name. Marissa and Ryan are adorable together!

**LiasonFan2**: It's official, Peyton is a bitch. Brooke was unlike herself, and obviously in a wrong state of mind, because we all know it isn't something she would have usually done.

**BrucasFanatic101**: Ah, another one of my frequent reviewers. Haha, Peyton has officially taken over Nikki's place, and is definitely on Tree Hill's Bitch List. Do you know how much I love you for reviewing? This much! Hehe. People really love Brucas, I guess I'll have to make it Leyton…. Expect Peyton to get hit by a bus, hehe.

**OneTreeHillGirl**: Well, you're about to find out.

**EmilyC543**: Here it is.

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter 21: Don't Answer The Door **

A knock on the door awoke Lucas from his deep slumber. He'd barely slept all night, and once he'd finally fallen asleep, it had been almost six in the morning.

Now, at just nine in the morning, he groaned, rolling off of his bed, nearly crashing into the floor.

"I'm coming!" Who knocked on people's doors at such an early hour of the morning? It was an ungodly act that should be banned.

He groggily stumbled down the stairs, leaning against the door as he opened it. When he saw the person at the other end, though, he straightened up. "Brooke." His voice was filled with sorrow, and cracked towards the end of the word.

She looked almost sorry, as she smiled sadly. "Hi Lucas."

"Are you moving back in? Please say you are, because I've missed you so much…" He trailed off, grabbing her hands.

She released his grip, shaking her head. "I was actually wondering if I could come hang out with Kaylie or something."

"Oh." He nodded, feeling disappointed. He'd hoped that she'd returned to stay.

"It'll be okay, Lucas." Brooke patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Not if you don't come home." He followed her inside, watching her every move, wanting to remember her forever.

She paused for a second, turning slowly. "It'll be okay."

He took that as a sign. Was that her way of saying that she would be coming home? Yes, it could easily be. Otherwise, she wouldn't have said that everything would be okay. She would have walked away sadly.

"Okay." She could see that he'd brightened up at the comment. She'd made his day. In a way, that hurt her. To know that in some way, just by hinting at anything, she'd made him happy. She realized then that she shouldn't do stuff like that, anything that would get his hopes up for no reason.

"Where's Kaylie?"

"Still asleep." He shrugged.

"She never sleeps this late."

"That's because she always wakes up to her mother sitting beside her bed."

Brooke shook her head. "I'm going to go wake her up."

"I'll just wait here."

"Okay."

Before Brooke could head up the stairs, there was a knock at the door. She turned curiously, wondering who else would be knocking at Lucas's door at such an early time.  
Lucas looked at her one last time before he too turned to the door, a confused look on his face.

He hoped to God it wasn't Peyton. Then, everything he had just tried so hard to mend would be broken again.

Now, he was afraid to open the door, thinking that the person behind it could ruin his already going-bad life.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Brooke's voice filled his ears once more, and he turned to look at her. Her eyes told him that she didn't trust him. She too thought that it might have been Peyton at the door.

He turned back towards the doorway, as he heard the knock again. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled under his breath.

He felt the lock click as he slid the door open, his heart beating at his chest so rapidly, he was afraid it would explode.

But it wasn't Peyton. It was someone else. A girl. Brooke descended down the stairs, looking at the other girl. Lucas knew what she was thinking. He'd been having an affair with this girl.

She was actually pretty cute. Her hair was blonde, and was pulled back loosely in a ponytail. Her eyes were green, and she just had a generally smart look about her.

She caught his gaze, a small smirk on her face. "Are you Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah, that would be me."

She pulled a large envelope out of her jacket, as well as a clipboard.

She held the clipboard out towards him, handing him a pen as well.

Lucas took the pen, not being able to read the look she gave him, and signed the paper.

Her smile grew larger, as she handed him the envelope, and pulled out a camera. Brooke looked confused as she snapped a picture of the two.

"I'll see you in court." Her face returned back into a smirk, as she left.

Lucas frowned, opening the envelope. His jaw dropped as he read the paper.

"What is it?" Brooke stood up higher, trying to get a look at the paper.

He looked up from the paper, a look of horror had crossed his face. "Peyton's taking me to court. She wants full custody of Kaylie."


	23. And The Mother Swings Back

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've just be focusing on my newer stories. Whatever, lol. I'm finally updating and that's all that matters, hehe. Okay, please leave long reviews. Here are Chapter twenty-two's review responses: 

**L-a-c-18**: Yeah, I realized it was kind of out of character for Brooke to just leave without saying anything to Kaylie or even bothering to visit her, so I decided that relationship needed to be fixed. Yeah, Kaylie could very easily be miserable with Peyton. Yeah, I tried to make that work out so everyone thought maybe a new triangle would be starting or something, lol. Thanks so much! I love getting your reviews, they really inspire me to write more!

**Vindictive Broken Angel**: I loved your review! 'Why? Well, I know why..' hehe.. That was hysterical! I can't tell you, otherwise you won't be inspired to read, now will you? Hehe, okay, I'll update.

**Amanda**: Thanks! Brooke and Lucas are adorable, but Peyton was always apart of that triangle, so we'll just have to see.

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: She is a bitch! That makes it a million and one, lol. Brooke and Lucas deserve to be happy with Kaylie, I agree. But Peyton always has to stir up trouble, in the story at least.

**Tardychick**: Good job, you refrained from using the so commonly used word against Peyton, lol.

**HelenItsMe**: Yeah, Peyton's being pretty vindictive. Thanks for reviewing!

**Emma Wemma**: I'm sorry, lol. But I'm glad you think it was getting good! Thanks so much! I'm glad you love it!

**Brucasfanatic**: I'm glad you registered! Hehe, good job! Peyton is acting like a stupid bitch, you're right! Exactly, Lucas and Brooke. Brucas sounds like such a sweet couple combined name, not Leyton, jeez. Yep, Brooke's a dedicated mother, and Peyton isn't. Hehe, don't worry about it, Brooke and Lucas could maybe somehow find there way in the end. I don't want to make you sad at all! Hehe, it was a joke! LMAO! Nikki2, that's awesome, I have to find a place for that to be used in the story!

**Emilie**: Thanks! I know I didn't update in a while, sorry. She did abandon Kaylie, but we can only hope the judge sees it that way.

**Duckygirl**: Yep, Lucas got served! Yeah, until days before, she thought Kaylie's name was like Amanda or something, lol. Brooke's been Kaylie's mom for all the past years of her life, so why shouldn't she still be, right?

**Marissa Atwood**: Thanks, and no problem!

**OneTreeHillGirl**: Sorry I left everyone hanging for so long, but I'm finally updating now, right?

**Bjjf**: Thanks! Yep, Brooke should do that. Don't worry, there'll be some action in this chapter. Thanks for the complement!

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: And The Mother Swings Back**

Nathan was making his specialty, pizza. He'd picked up on baking pizza just shortly after he'd married Haley. While he did this, he listened to Brooke and Haley's conversation.

"I just can't believe what Peyton's doing." Haley sighed, playing with Michael as he ran around aimlessly.

"I can. She's acting like Nikki The Second." Brooke clenched her fist as she remembered the paper exactly.

Peyton had requested full custody of Kaylie, where she would be able to give visitation to Lucas if and when she pleased.

Brooke had told Lucas not to worry, but the truth was, she was really worried herself. Tree Hill Courts always favored the mother, and everyone knew it.

But maybe she could prove what a horrible mother Peyton truly was, and her and Lucas would win.

"Maybe you should move in with Lucas again, so you look stronger. You know, a two person home against a one person home." Haley shrugged.

"Maybe you're right. Lucas and I have some problems we need to resolve first though. I can't just pretend like nothing's happened."

"I know. Don't worry, I don't even think Peyton's that vindictive. She'd probably let you guys see Kaylie anytime, anyway."

"No, Hales," Brooke's eyes darkened as she spoke, "You don't get it. Peyton's really changed."

"I never thought she'd be someone who would just abandon their daughter."

"I know, tell me about it. But, I'm glad she did, otherwise I wouldn't be with Lucas."

"You two are so adorable, I mean how could a court take Kaylie away from you two? You're just perfect together, and you both deserve Kaylie so much! It makes perfect sense."

Brooke shrugged. "Not to some people."

There was a knock at the door, and Haley stood to answer it. As she reached the door, her eyes widened at the site before her.

Peyton Sawyer actually had the nerve to show up at her house, when she probably knew Brooke was there.

Haley frowned. "Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"Great to see you too, Hales." Peyton mumbled, stepping into the house.

As soon as she saw Brooke, Peyton laughed bitterly. "Oh, so you've taken my friends now, too?"

Nathan stayed quiet from the kitchen, watching the drama unfold.

"Peyton, you have no right coming into my house and talking bad about my friends."

"Sorry, Haley. Can I sit down?"

"No." Brooke didn't gave Haley the chance to answer, her eyes like piercing daggers staring into Peyton's angrily.

"I think Haley can speak for herself."

"No, Peyton you can't sit down." Haley answered, picking her son up off the ground.

"Oh Haley, he's so adorable!" Peyton cooed, reaching out to touch Michael.

Haley slapped her hand away. "What? Are you going to try and take him too?"

Peyton's eyes darkened. "Will everyone stop trying to make me out as this horrible person, please?"

"Yeah, Peyton," Nathan spoke for the first time, "Because we all know you're a wonderful person."

"Thanks Nate, I appreciate the support." Peyton smiled fakely, looking back at Haley.

"You do know he was being sarcastic?" Brooke said from behind Haley.

"Well thanks for that, Brain Central." Peyton shot back.

"Peyton, I think you should leave," Haley said coldly, "You left. You left Kaylie on Lucas's doorstep, you left Lucas, you left your family, and you left your friends. So why don't you just do what you always do best and leave?"

Peyton's face hardened as she took a step closer to Haley. "Well at least I didn't leave my husband to go pursue my singing career, with another guy."

Nathan raised his eyebrows. Peyton was about to be hit by the wrath of Haley James Scott.

Haley clenched her jaw. "Brooke, hold my child while I pound this bitch's face in."

Brooke smirked, grabbing Michael from Haley, watching Haley roll up her sleeves.

"You know, Peyton, you've really pissed me off." Haley was shorter then Peyton, but she had no doubt she was stronger, especially when she was angry.

"No need to pound my face in like you supposedly say you can." Peyton laughed, turning her back, and beginning to walk away.

Haley followed her. "Peyton, wait." Her voice told Peyton she had some sort of understanding to what she'd done.

Peyton turned slowly, watching as Haley advanced towards her.

And then, without warning, Haley drew her arm back, and then pushing it forward quickly, getting Peyton right in the face. Feeling blood beginning to pour from her nose, and her eyes begin to water, Peyton stepped backward an inch.

"Don't underestimate me, Peyton. I could beat your scrawny ass down any time I wanted, and I'm not afraid to do it, so why don't you go run to one of your friends and ask them for advice or help, because you just got beat down. Oh wait, you have none, I guess you'll have to go cry by yourself in a corner or something."

With that, Haley turned on her heel, walking back to her house, a satisfied grin on her face.


	24. Remember Who Loves You

I'm getting out new stories quite frequently, I like to call them the 'new batch', lol. Anyway, since I have all these new stories, I'm trying to finish the old ones, so I'm working hard to complete them all, while writing all these new fictions. Anyway, this story probably has between six and ten chapters left, but until I draw up a complete story-board, I won't know, but by the next chapter, I'll let you know. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapters and leaves lots of reviews! 

**A Beautiful Letdown**: We'll find out all the reasons behind Peyton's motives soon enough, but I'll let you know, she doesn't think what she's doing is wrong. Don't worry, pretty soon you'll find out.

**Christine**: Exactly! Those are two good reasons to why Brooke and Lucas should move back in together! I had been planning the punch for a while, because I thought Peyton really deserved it, and the readers would get a kick out of it, lol.

**Coffeegrl**: Yep, go Hales! Thanks.

**The Snake Charmers Black Mamba**: Interesting penname, lol. Yep. She could have totally kicked Peyton's ass, but she didn't because, she felt satisfied with what she'd already done. Ah, it doesn't matter, you're naturally funny. I'm sorry about that, and expect to get an e-mail from me soon.

**Duckygirl**: Haha, yeah! Yep, she wants everyone to be on her side, which we all know won't be happening any time soon! Yeah, if Brooke moves back in with Luke, it'll boost their chances of winning the court case, so that's definitely a plus. Thanks!

**Mony19**: Hell yes! You do not diss Tutor Girl and get away with it! Peyton should have known that by now. Jeez, she's retarded, lol.

**L-a-c-18**: Everyone's been saying that, and I completely agree. Go Haley! Haha. I know, Brooke always called her stupid for a reason! I know everyone hates her, but I know you soften up on her when you read Movies That Will Make You Cry, lol. I know! Who insults people in their own house like that? Yep, because if she goes back home, Lucas will probably win against Peyton. Yeah, Brooke's Kaylie's mother, and Peyton can't even compare to that, so we'll have to see where that goes. Brooke and Lucas will both be in this chapter, so have no fear. Thanks for the long review! I love reading your reviews, and I just thought you should know that!

**Brucasfanatic**: Lol. I know, Tigger and Tutor Girl have a strange, unbreakable bond that Peyton can't mess with! Haha, Peyton is totally a crackwhore that deserves to be beaten! I told you I would use your idea, didn't I? Nikki The Second doesn't stand a chance, at least not with Luke anyway. Thanks!

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Hell yes! Yeah, that would suck for Brooke and Lucas. Hehe, I always have blonde moments, so it's okay. Plus, you do have a say in it, because reviewers always help me figure out where I'm going to take the story next! You must be reviewed out, Amber! You leave amazing reviews on every story of mine! I have to love you! Lol.

**Emma Wemma**: I have received like nine 'Go Haley's, but not one was a 'Go Hales', so YEAH! Rock on! Lmao. I know, Peyton's very mean! Jeez…

**Kidman5**: Very juicy indeed, lol.

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Remember Who Loves You**

Lucas heard the doorbell ring, and he grumbled as he walked towards it. That door could only bring bad news, so he couldn't wait to see what he'd be getting now. Hell, he was expecting a strange looking man that would tell him he was being deported from the United States, even though that was impossible.

He swung it open, but his facial expression changed drastically as he saw the person on the other end was Brooke. He was expecting her to yell at him, talk to him, or push him aside so she could walk in. But instead, she stood on her tippy-toes, giving him a hug.

They embraced for what seemed like forever. With one hand on the back of her head, and the other on the small of her back, he inhaled her shampoo, and felt like he'd be in heaven at any second. He'd missed the scent so much, throwing a fit the night before as he'd realized the small was no longer on his pillow.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She was so afraid that if she let go, she would never hold him again. "It's going to be okay." She mumbled into his shoulder, kissing it softly.

He opened the door a little wider, so she could step in a little more. He closed it as soon as she was inside, making sure they weren't being watched. Together, they walked in to the living room, taking a seat onto the comfortable couch she'd chosen a few months earlier.

"Brooke," He told her, "I don't know what to do."

She felt his pain. She really truly felt the agonizing pain and guilt that was inside his soul at that point. "Luke, everything will be fine."

He shook his head. "They always favor the mother, Brooke."

"We'll get the best lawyer." She nodded, reassuringly, trying somewhat to reassure herself as well as him.

"I can't afford to get the best lawyer! I'm barely making enough money to live so nicely like we do! I mean, lawyers cost so much money, and I just can't afford it.." He trailed off, realizing he was getting repetitive.

Brooke nodded. "But I can. Or at least I know someone that would be willing to help."

"Who?"

People she hadn't spoken to in years, and never really wanted to speak to again, after everything they'd put her through growing up. People who were stuck up and snobbish, and would absolutely die if they had a mark on their perfect reputations.

Her parents.

Lawrence and Kimberly Davis were like the many other rich and snobbish families in Tree Hill. Perfectly manicured lawns, with shiny cars in the driveway. Brooke took a look at the familiar red door, grabbing Lucas's hand as she walked towards it. She stood in front of the door, making sure to adjust Lucas's tie before she knocked quickly.

The door opened, and Brooke saw the woman that had given birth to her. Tired eyes showed that Kimberly had lived up to her greatest perfectness, and had no where else to go. Growing up, Brooke's mother had reminded her of every other mother in Tree Hill. Sandy blonde hair that always sported a headband, or a fashionable scarf, and owned endless supplies of cashmere sweaters. Mothers in Tree Hill always called their children by their real and full names. If your name was Elizabeth, but you were nicknamed Lizzie, they would still insist on calling you Elizabeth.

"Brooklyn, Darling. What brings you here?" Lucas was reminded by Brooke as he heard her mother's deep and husky voice.

"I need to speak with you and Dad." Brooke got right to the point. No hello, no I missed you, no can I come in, or any of the sort. She was coming in, whether her mother liked it or not.

And as Brooke and Lucas sat by the dinner table, awaiting Lawrence, Brooke could barely converse with her mother without saying anything sarcastic. Her words often intending to burn her mother's previous words, or to hurt her feelings.

When Lawrence finally sat at the table, greeting both Brooke and Lucas, Brooke began with her story, explaining clearly and thoroughly why she needed the money, as well as the lawyer recommendation.

Lawrence was listening, nodding every so often, and when Brooke was finished, he bit his lip thoughtfully. "Okay, so you want money? And a good lawyer."

Brooke shook her head. "No, I want money, and the best lawyer."

He nodded. "Done."

"Really?" Suddenly, a genuine smile lit up her face, and she jumped up, wanting to hug her father.

"Under one condition." She sat back down as she heard her father's words. Under a condition?

"Go on."

"You and your fiancé come visit us more often. And bring Kaylie, and any other kids that you ever have." A large grin lit up his face, and hers mirrored his, as she smothered him with kisses and hugs.

"I love you, Daddy!" She never thought those words would leave her mouth until that point in her life, as she held on to her father.

The two stumbled back into Lucas's house, laughing.

"We're going to win, Luke! My dad will totally help us win everything! She'll probably end up having to play child support!" Brooke giggled as she and Lucas went up the stairs to their room.

Once they closed the bedroom door, careful not to wake Kaylie, Lucas sighed, sitting on the bed. "So, I'm guessing you should be going back to Nate's place."

Brooke thought for a moment, before shaking her head. "I don't think I want to go."

"Oh." He was silent, looking up at her longing eyes.

"If we want to win, we should present a stronger living situation then Peyton. Two people against one. I think that kinda works out." She nodded, and he did as well, hoping that was her way of saying she was moving back in.

"Besides," She sat beside him, "I was mad at you for Peyton kissing you. Something you had no control over. And I mean, if fate has brought us all the way here from high school, that has to count for something, right?"

"Yeah, it does."

She leaned back on the bed, pulling him down on top of her. "And I love you, and you better love me. And no matter what, we'll always be together in the end. Because we're Broody and Cheery, and it just makes sense."

He grinned, leaning down and kissing her sloppily on the lips, allowing the kiss to escalate into more.

Their bodies devoured each other, wanting to remember everything they'd forgotten about each other since Peyton had last attempting to split them up.

But in the end, every one of her attempts just made them stronger. And if they could keep that up, helping themselves win the court case, then Kaylie would be theirs.

And they would be each others.


	25. The Lawyer, Here to Help

Okay, there are seven chapters left, and hopefully everyone enjoys them! I love this story so much, so finishing it will be tough, but I know where I'm going. So, anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and um, not much else to say, but yeah, enjoy! 

**L-a-c-18**: Thanks! I know, I go both ways.. Okay, that sounded weird. I go both ways when it comes to Brooke/Lucas, and Brooke/Nathan, hehe. Exactly! Brooke's parents feel really bad for not caring to know her growing up, that they really feel they missed out, so now they want a piece of he r life, you know? Yes, you'll definitely see more of the Davis's, trust me. She is really only thinking of herself. You know, maybe she does love Kaylie, and she does want to know her, but that doesn't give her a right to try to tear up a family. Hehe, Lucas and Brooke equals Cheery and Broody, even the Brucas haters know that. They're a great couple, I really love them together. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Christine**: Thanks! Yeah, we don't really get to see the Davis's in the story at all, so I thought it would be cool to incorporate them in here.

**RubberDucky2008**: Hehe, no way! At least not yet, anyway.

**SoCharming**: I take it you're a huge Brucas fan? Hehe. All your questions will be answered…. When you read the rest of the story, lol.

**hilaryhilary**: Thanks! I'm so glad! I love it when that happens. Someone once told me that after reading one of my stories, they began to like Peyton a little more, even though they hated her before. I was like, cool! So it's like that now, too. I'm very glad you like Brooke and Lucas in this story, even though you usually don't. Thanks so much for the review, and by the way, I love Chasing Fate! It's one of my newest favorites!

**Jenna:** Thanks! I think everyone does, lol..

**Emma Wemma**: I'm glad you like the Brucas and the fiction, hehe. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but enjoy the chapter.

**Sally looking for my Jack**: Aww.. That's terrible.. Thanks! Yeah, I'm totally interested! Let me know.. I think you changed it.. Hehe..

**Amanda**: Thanks!

**Iloveoth**: Thanks!

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Hehe, I'm romantic, what can I say? Yes, the very best lawyer. You totally do, they're the best couple ever! Well, not ever..but they're still pretty damn good..

**Emilie**: Me too! Even though I made him up, and he probably wouldn't have been that supportive in real life. Whatever, lol. Thanks so much!

**Kidman5**: I have that same grin whenever I write Brucas or Kaylie and Brucas moments, lol.

**Brucasfanatic**: The Brucasness! Hehe.. I'm sorry, okay? I had to keep the drama going.. Exactly, that's why I did it.. Because we need Brooke to have existent parents! Not just people in the background we don't ever know or hear about.. Hehe, that was a popular quote from the chapter. Thanks!

**Lala**: I'm so sorry! I'm glad this used to be or is your favorite story! Enjoy the chapter..

**NO1 OTH and OC fan**: Sorry for not updating! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter Twenty-four: The Lawyer, Here To Help**

Brooke, Lucas, and Kaylie all sat in the waiting room of The Gregory Law Group, awaiting their appointment with him to begin.

Brooke was nervously tapping her fancy black pump against the ground, and Lucas was getting slightly irritated. He pressed his hand gently on her thigh, clearly telling her to stop. She nodded, as if she knew, and turned towards their young daughter, who was giggling at the wall.

But once again, it was silent, for just a few moments, before the secretary lifted her head from her paperwork. "Mr. Gregory will see you now." She nodded, standing up herself as the small family stood up as well, walking into Thomas Gregory's office, hoping for some sort of great advice.

Lucas, Brooke, and Kaylie all took seats on the sofa that was inside Thomas's office, and Brooke was smiling nervously at the older man.

He couldn't have been passed his early fifties, and he didn't look bad at all. Thin, in shape, and handsome for an older man, Thomas smiled towards them. "You must be Brooke Davis, and Lucas Scott. I'm Thomas." He reached out his hand, which Lucas shook briefly.

"Yeah, that would be us." Brooke nodded.

"Okay, Brooke, your father told me about this case, and I'm pretty sure we can win this. We have many advantages, but we do have those few disadvantages. I'm sorry, look at me, I haven't even properly introduced myself.." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"No, it's fine. We really want to thank you for making time for us." Brooke smiled, and Lucas squeezed her hand.

"Look, Mr. Gregory. I really appreciate you for helping me, but, all I want is my daughter to be safe, and I know that the only way she can be, is if she's here, with me and Brooke."

"I understand, Lucas. And call me Tom. Okay, let me tell you something, guys. Peyton Sawyer, as the mother of this adorable child, has rights that can't be denied. She did leave, true. But she's also returned. And that means, that the judge doesn't care. What we need to do, is show that you are the best family for Kaylie, otherwise, she'll win."

Lucas nodded. "And how can we be the best family? I mean, we already are. We've got a house, and she'll have two parents, and my brother and sister-in-law always help us. We're really the best family for her."

"Yeah, but she's going to find out everything about you two, and use it against you. Let me ask you some questions that may seem personal, but, I mean, I'm probably your best friend, now."

Lucas chuckled softly, and Brooke found herself smiling. She liked this guy.

"How long have you two been engaged?"

Brooke chewed on her lip. "A few years, actually."

"And why haven't you gotten married, yet?"

"I was pregnant, and I had a miscarriage, and since then, we've never really discussed it, although we do want to be together forever, you know?"

"Yeah, but Peyton is most likely going to say you two have a dysfunctional relationship, because you aren't married yet. I'm not saying go out there and get married, all I'm saying is, maybe you should make a date."

Lucas nodded. "Okay."

"Second, you two do share a home together, right? With all your clothes in the same house, and everything."

"Yes, we've lived together for the past few years as well."

"That's good. That really helps with the situation, seeing as how she's a single woman. It won't look good for her. A proper two person home against a one person household? I think we've definitely got a chance of winning."

Brooke and Lucas shared simultaneous grins, kissing each other softly. Tom smiled. "And that'll help too."

* * *

When they got home, Kaylie was extremely tired, so Lucas and Brooke set out to put her down for a nap.

She closed her eyes, falling asleep. Both Brooke and Lucas watched her from their place above her crib. "She's so beautiful." Brooke said softly, grabbing Lucas's hand, and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, she is. I can't imagine life without her."

"Years ago you couldn't imagine life with her. Look at how life's changed." Brooke laughed at the irony of the situation, and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Don't cry, Brooke." Lucas pressed his forehead against hers, and both of them simply rested like that, against each other. Brooke was sniffling, and Lucas was looking deep into her eyes.

"I'd love to just take a picture of your eyes," He told her, "They're so amazing. And then, anytime I was feeling sad, I could just rest my forehead against your picture, and I'd forever be happy."

"You'll never need the picture, because you'll always have me," Brooke smiled through her tears, and Lucas smiled as well.

"I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis."

"I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott."

Lucas winced. "Let's not use the middle name here, okay?"

"Hey, it goes both ways."

Both chuckled quietly, and then looked back down at Kaylie.

"We're going to win, Luke." She said determinedly.

"I know."

"Peyton won't take her away. No judge would ever let that happen, not even a retarded Tree Hill judge."

"Especially with Tom working for us. We should thank your parents again. I owe them my life."

"Okay, I'll ask them for dinner tomorrow night, I'm sure they'd love that."

"Yeah, hopefully."

The two shared a kiss, and Brooke leaned her head against Lucas's chest as he held her close. She could only hope they'd win. She wouldn't know what she'd do without Kaylie.

She didn't know she could survive.


	26. Meet The Parents, Again

Hey, so I'll primarily be focusing on this story, as well as my other story, 'Let Me Go' for the next couple of weeks, just so I can finish them off, so I can start working on some other new stories. For all the readers of my other stories, I'm so sorry for the updates that you won't be receiving for a little while, but summer is almost here, which means much more writing from me!

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Meet The Parents, Again**

Lucas, Brooke, and Kaylie all stood outside the Davis home, for the second time in a few weeks. The last time they'd been here had been successful; Lucas and Brooke had managed to get help from Brooke's parents for Kaylie, and now, Lucas could only hope things went the same.

Brooke, who was still nervous about her newfound relationship with her parents, looked over Kaylie, who was wearing a long sleeved, plain white shirt, an A-line voile skirt with an allover floral print, and blue velvet trim at the drop waist and along the bottom hem, and camel-colored uggs. Brooke had to say, for a three year old, Kaylie was drop dead gorgeous, and Brooke was proud to say that Kaylie had picked out her own clothes! She was a mini-Brooke already.

Brooke herself was wearing a fitted textured short-sleeved white shirt, a drop-waist tweed multi-colored mini skirt, and pink pumps. Her hair was down, and straight, and as she'd recently cut it, it only went to about four inches past her shoulders. Lucas was very proud to say she looked absolutely stunning.

But standing there, in front of her parents' house, suddenly Brooke didn't feel so confident. "I'm not sure if I wore the right thing." She told Lucas, nervously.

"Brooke, you look amazing. Trust me." He smiled reassuringly as they waited for the front door to open.

Kimberly was at the other end when it swung open, and Brooke was slightly surprised. The last two times she'd been here, Kimberly had answered the door. Usually, they had a maid or a butler. Over the years, Brooke had gotten used to her mother never answering the door, as silly as that sounded.

"Brooklyn!" The older woman shouted, wrapping her arms around her young daughter, "We've been waiting for you! I'm so glad you could make it here, Darling."

Brooke hugged her mother back. "Hey, mom."

Kimberly pulled away from Brooke and looked towards Lucas. "Lucas, how are you doing? I'm so glad you three are here, let's go inside."

The three walked into the large house Brooke had grown up in, and then towards the dining room.

"I've had Marcia prepare us a very scrumptious meal for a dinner, I'm sure you'll love it. She's the best cook we've had, I think."

Brooke rolled her eyes to Lucas, but she was wearing a smile on her face. She lifted Kaylie up into her arms, following her mother.

Brooke placed Kaylie down into a chair, and then sat besides her. Lucas sat next to Brooke, and Kimberly sat across from them.

A woman walked into the room, and Kimberly flagged her down. "Alicia, could you please get Lawrence for me, and tell him that Brooklyn, Lucas, and Kaylie are here?"

The housekeeper nodded, walking off to find Lawrence Davis. Kimberly turned back towards the small family and sighed happily. "Look at you, Kaylie. You are absolutely adorable. Oh, I need a million pictures to show to the girls." By the girls, she meant her close group of stuck up friends.

Brooke nodded, clearing her throat. "I can get those for you, Mom."

There was a silence, and Brooke and Lucas looked up to see Lawrence entering the dining room. He took a seat at the end of the table, and gave everyone a smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had a business phone call. How are you two doing?"

"Fine." Both Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

Lawrence's eyes however, were no longer focused on Brooke or Lucas, but now on Kaylie. "Is this Kaylie?" He asked the two.

"Yes." Lucas looked towards his daughter and smiled.

"She's beautiful. Hello Kaylie, I'm your grandfather Lawrence, but I'm sure you can just call me grandpa."

The young girl nodded. "Okay, grandpa. I already have a grandma, but I've never had a grandpa before."

The table was filled with laughter, and Brooke had tears in her eyes, because of her father's words.

After joking around for a while, Lawrence got serious. "How are things going with Tom? He's the best lawyer, and a very good friend of ours."

"Oh, he's so helpful, Dad. Thanks so much for recommending him."

"Yeah, he's really wonderful. Thanks, Mr. Davis." Lucas told the older man, genuinely.

"Lucas, call me Lawrence, after all, you are my future son in law." He smiled, and Lucas felt himself smiling back.

"Speaking of which," Kimberly broke in, "Have you two thought of any dates for the wedding? Or starting planning at all?"

"No," Brooke confessed, "Not yet. We've been putting the wedding off for a long time, due to some stuff."

Lawrence furrowed his eyebrows. "You two are okay, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Dad. It's nothing like that. We've just had some troubles, and drama around us, so we haven't had time to think about the wedding."

"Well you should start thinking soon," Kimberly nodded, "In that way you can give me some more grandchildren.."

"We aren't sure we were going to have anymore kids." Brooke told her mother, hesitantly. Lucas looked down as his fiancé said this. He wanted more kids, it was just Brooke and her phobia of being a bad mother that prevented them.

"Mom, I got pregnant a while ago, and then had a miscarriage. I wasn't sure I wanted to have many more children after what happened. I fell down the stairs of our home, and that's how I lost the baby."

"Oh Honey," Kimberly's eyes filled with tears as she leaned across the table and reached for her daughter's hands, "Brooklyn, that must have been very hard on you. Why didn't you call us? We would have been there." Lawrence nodded at his wife's suggestion.

"Sorry, I just wasn't really proud of what happened, so I didn't really mention it to many people. Can we not talk about this, please?" Brooke begged.

"Of course, Darling. Oh look, our food has arrived." Kimberly smiled as salad was placed around the table for everyone.

They began eating, and by looking into her mother's eyes, Brooke could see that Kimberly was disappointed that Brooke didn't want to have anymore kids. Brooke was sure her mother had always wanted more kids, but had never had the chance to have any.

"But," She grabbed Lucas's hand, "If we were to have any other kids, I'd love the name Audrey, what do you think?"

Kimberly's eyes lit up as she grinned. "That's a beautiful name, isn't it Lawrence?"

"Yes, it is. Who was it that came up with Kaylie's name?" He looked back in between Lucas and Brooke.

"My daddy," Kaylie spoke up, her blue eyes twinkling, "He said that as soon as he saw me, he knew that my name would be Kaylie."

"Is that so? Well, I think Kaylie is a beautiful name as well. Do you know what it means?"

Lucas laughed. "I think it means wise child."

There was more laughter at the table. "Well that certainly seems to be the case."

"Brooke, I didn't get to tell you this last time you came, but I'm very proud of you. I think you and Lucas are an amazing couple, and I'm very proud of you for finding such a nice young man."

Brooke smiled. "Thank you, Daddy. I'm glad I have your approval."

"You'll always have my approval, Brooke, always."

Brooke stood up and gave her father a hug. "I'm so glad we came to you for help, Daddy."

"Me too," He kissed her forehead, and watched her sit back down, "Me too."

* * *

Once they were back in the car, Brooke looked over at Lucas. "Luke," She smiled, "My parents really like you."

"I know. I always thought they'd like, hate me, you know?"

She shook her head, before bursting into tears. Lucas pulled the car onto the shoulder of the road.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" He looked back into the backseat quickly to make sure Kaylie was still sleeping. She was.

"It's just- my parents have never approved of anything I've ever done. But they approve of you, and that really means something to me," She shrugged, "It makes me really happy to know that they actually approve of something I've done. Hell, the most important thing I've done."

He smiled. "Well, then why are you crying?"

"Haven't you ever cried when you were happy?" She grinned, pecking his lips softly.

"Maybe a couple of times." They hugged for a little while, before Brooke pulled away.

"You've been really emotional lately, you know that?" Lucas chuckled softly.

"That's because I've had a lot to be emotional about." She slapped his arm playfully.

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up in defense.

"Wow, I'm so glad my parents liked you. It's like this whole new chapter for me and them, getting alone. But with you thrown in, I wasn't sure how they would react, and I'm just, wow. You don't known how relieved I am."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Not as relieved as me."


	27. The Act That Could Fool Them All

Hey, thanks everyone so much for all the reviews! Wow, just a few chapter left, but this one will definitely be worth reading. I know it's long, but I wanted to combine a bunch of things into it. Okay, enjoy reading, everyone! 

**hilaryhilary**: Hehe. I'm sorry I haven't updated that story in a while, I'm just trying to finish up some old ones, so I don't have to write as much, you know? Thanks! I loved the newest chapter of 'Chasing Fate'. I love baby tomatoes, too!

**L-a-c-18**: Thanks! Brooke's parents are being very helpful, which is very good. Yes, they will go to court to be supportive. My lips are sealed. Something huge is going to happen, but that's all I'm saying, and don't tell anyone…shhhh… She's a great mother to Kaylie, I know.

**MannyWaNaBeE123**: Everyone hates Peyton, now! Hehe, I'm killing her character. She's cool on the show, I'm just making her kind of evil in the story, lol..

**Iloveoth**: I'm glad! Well, you'll have to read to find out. Not all my stories have happy endings..

**Brucasfanatic**: I'm sorry! I know, I'd had some of the last chapter written for while, but I was kind of having a severe case of writer's block. You never know, she could just be emotional.. She's very cute. I imagine her as my sister, who is absolutely the cutest four-year old ! Lol.

**Duckygirl**: Hehe. I'll update sooner. Look at me, that's three chapter in two days! Thanks so much!

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Mmmkay, I'll update sooner!

**CHsivachic05**: Me too! They're being cool. Keep reading.. The story is coming to an end soon..

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Act That Could Fool Them All**

Lucas stepped out of his car, then quickly went around the other side to open Brooke's door. She smiled appreciatively, and helped him get Kaylie out.

Right now, although things may have seemed normal, they weren't at all, because is less then twenty four hours, Lucas, Kaylie, and Brooke would all be in court fighting for little Kaylie, against the devil in heels, Peyton Sawyer.

With Brooke and Lucas holding hands, and with Kaylie in Lucas's arms, the three made their way towards the shopping mall, with Brooke in the lead, dragging Lucas.

She'd known the mall well as a teenager, but now, she was older, and she was so experienced with the mall, she was sure she could survive there forever, and make it her home.

"Brooke," Lucas whined, "Where are you taking us?"

"Lucas, it's the best place for clothes for like funerals, and court hearings and stuff. I need a new pretty black dress, with pearls, because that would look very cute together, and you need a tuxedo."

"What? No way, why do I need to wear a tux?"

She stopped, turning to face him. "Are you kidding me? Have you ever been in a courtroom?"

He shrugged. "No,"

Brooke nodded. "Right. Then shut up, and listen to me."

"Yes, Master and Commander in Chief, Brooke."

* * *

Finally, after a few hours, they'd managed to find a dress for Brooke, and a tuxedo for Lucas. After doing so, the three decided it was time for lunch. They made their way towards the food court, and after much debate, settled for Chinese food.

After getting all their food, they settled into a small, three-person table. "I love Chinese food."

"Me too." Lucas agreed, as the two began munching down. Kaylie was simply chewing on her rice, watching her parents converse about everything. Everything that is, except the court hearing.

"I think the weather is good today, don't you, Luke?" It was almost funny how much they were avoiding the topic. It was also pretty apparent between the two of them.

"Yeah, uh, it's really sunny."

Brooke sighed, placing her head in her hands for a moment. "Lucas, look at us. We're completely avoiding speaking about something as important as our child's well being."

"No we're not," Lucas lied, "We're just talking about happier things. I really like this rice, don't you think?"

He seemed to be in denial, Brooke knew that much.

* * *

The courthouse scared her. Brooke Davis had never liked going to her father's court hearings, or attending others.

She'd always cringe as she saw people running out, crying, or someone would lose right in front of her. Brooke Davis was never one to wish bad upon anyone.

As she, Lucas, and Kaylie walked up towards the building, she felt nervousness sweep upon her, and her palms begin to sweat.

"It's okay to be okay, Brooke." Lucas told her calmly, as he lifted Kaylie up, and held her close in his arms.

The trio went past security, and were all relieved to see a familiar face; Thomas Gregory stood with a briefcase in his hand, and an assistant besides him.

"Brooke, Lucas," He greeted them, "So, Peyton's already here, and everything with her lawyer. Your parents are also here, both of yours. I think we're good. Unfortunately, I'm not sure we got a really cool judge, but then again, everyone can surprise you."

Brooke and Lucas simply nodded along as he spoke. Everything seemed to be numb to them, even as they saw Nathan, Haley, and Jake walk in. Their friends and family were right there to support them, but they could only think of their poor daughter, Kaylie.

As they walked further, to where their hearing would be, both were angsty, and Brooke was making sure Kaylie looked well cared of.

It was ten fifteen in the morning when they were finally let in. People took their places in the seats available. Nathan, Haley, and Kaylie all sat up in the front row, nearest to Brooke and Lucas, as did her parents, and Karen. Lucas, Brooke, and Tom all sat on the defendant side, and Peyton and her lawyer sat on the plaintiff side. Tension was rising pretty far up.

The bailiff announced the judge as Margaret B. Smith, and she sat down in her seat. "All rise."

Lucas had heard those words so many times in movies, but now it felt so real, so serious. Everyone stood up, and then sat back down. It was the routine.

"I've reviewed the case. The plaintiff Sawyer vs. The defendant Scott, in a custody battle for Kaylie Marie Scott. The plaintiff may now present their case."

Peyton's lawyer stood. "My client was seventeen when she got pregnant, and she'd just turned eighteen when she'd given birth to her child. She was terrified of what would happen, so she left her child with Mr. Scott with a note saying she'd hope to return soon. My client left and moved to a small town, where she worked very hard, saving up enough money to properly take care of her and Mr. Scott's child. When she returned, he'd started another relationship, and had claimed the child to be the other woman's. Ms. Davis is not, nor will she ever be the child of Kaylie. My client came home in hopes of getting her family back together, but was shut down by Mr. Scott, and then forced to leave her daughter. When she asked to see her daughter at all, Mr. Scott would not cooperate. Miss Sawyer does not wish to harm Mr. Scott or Ms. Davis, she simply wishes to have her child."

Haley had covered little Kaylie's ears, angrily. What the hell did Peyton think she was trying to pull?

Lucas and Brooke sat tight lipped as they waited for Peyton's stupid lawyer to finish speaking. When it was finally their turn, Thomas stood, and they were positive their case would sound better, despite all the Peyton flattering her lawyer had done.

"My client, Mr. Scott was also just eighteen when his daughter was placed on his doorstep. He found her, along with a note stating that Ms. Sawyer and Mr. Scott could not be a family, under the circumstances. While she left, my client fell back in love with his high school love, Brooke Davis. The two have been dating since a short while after Kaylie was left at my client's house, and were dating when Ms. Sawyer knocked on his door a short while ago. She requested that my client and her rekindle their relationship, but he wouldn't have it. She became persistent, following my client to video stores, and forcing my client's girlfriend to believe that they'd been cheating on her, which was untrue. My client refused to be with Ms. Sawyer, and therefore, she requested full custody of Kaylie. She does not deserve custody, seeing as how she abandoned her daughter, and then was vindictive enough to tear up the already formed family." Tom sat down, and Brooke felt as if the court case had finally begun. Things were now heating up.

It felt like hours before the next event. "Mr. Gregory, do you have anyone to call up to the stand?"

"Yes, your honor. I'd like to call up Ms. Peyton Sawyer."

"Very well."

Peyton stood, walking up to the stand. She went under oath before taking a seat.

"Ms Sawyer," Tom began, "When you left your daughter in the care of Mr. Scott, where did you go?"

"Objection!" Her lawyer, Mr. Roberts called, "That is irreverent, judge."

"Sustained, Mr. Gregory, please keep your focus on Kaylie."

"Fair enough. Ms. Sawyer, why did you leave your daughter with Mr. Scott? Did you think he could handle it better then you could? You were the same age.."

"Objection!" As Peyton's lawyer said this, Brooke wanted to slap him. The guy seriously couldn't stop.

"Overruled. Continue.."

Peyton looked uneasy as she answered. "I was really scared, so I thought if I left without her, he could take care of her, because he was her father, and because he's really responsible."

"And why did you never write or call to ask how Kaylie was doing? Why did you completely disappear for three years?" "I knew that If I called or wrote, he'd try to figure out where I was, and I didn't want him to do that."

"But if Kaylie meant that much to you, wouldn't you have even wanted to check up on her?"

"Yes, I was just afraid of how he would react. I couldn't be there to see his reaction." She was tearful now, and Brooke wanted to roll her eyes so desperately.

"And when you returned, did you really think that my client would welcome you with open arms?"

"Yes," She told him honestly, "I thought he loved me."

"When you talked to Brooke Davis, you asked her to 'step aside' so you could get my client and Kaylie back. If you loved him so much, wouldn't you wish for him to be happy?"

"I wanted to be happy with him, and Kaylie."

"Right. Is that why you requests full custody of Kaylie?"

"No! I just- he wouldn't let me see her."

"And do you wonder why?"

"Well.."

"Objection!"

"Sustained. Mr. Gregory, do you have anymore questions?"

"No further questions."

The bailiff whispered something to the judge, and she nodded. "It is lunch time at the courthouse, therefore we will go on a recess. Court will resume again tomorrow at nine AM sharp."

As they left, Brooke rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that bitch! Does she seriously think she's going to get away with the whole, 'crying act'?"

Tom sighed. "She possibly could."

"What do you mean?" Lucas stopped.

"Female judges here, especially, tend to lean towards the mother, and when she makes up some sob story about how she had hardships trying to get back to her daughter, they tend to side with them. But our case is stronger, we have to win. It's a one person home against a two person home. It makes sense, guys."

He seemed nervous as he spoke, and as Brooke and Lucas hurried off towards their home, as much as they tried to believe he was completely right, they couldn't help but think maybe he'd been trying to convince them of something he wasn't even so sure of himself.

* * *

"So," Brooke said as soon as they stepped into their bedroom after putting Kaylie to sleep, "That was interesting."

Lucas bit his lip. "Brooke," His voice cracked, and Brooke ran to his side. He was on the bed, and he looked as if he were about to cry. "If Peyton gets Kaylie, I won't be able to survive."

"She won't Luke, I promise."

"You don't know that Brooke. I mean, our time with her could be limited. What if Peyton gets her? She'll never have us, and she'll always be unhappy."

"Luke," Brooke took his hand in hers, looking deep into his icy blue eyes. "I hate to say this, but if Peyton were to get Kaylie, although she wouldn't be with us, she'd still be loved. You don't have to worry that Kaylie won't be loved, because either way she will be. Of course, we want her with us, we need her with us, but she'll always be happy, no matter who she's with. Peyton can be an amazing person, and I'm sure she'd be a great mother. We have to know that Peyton wouldn't treat Kaylie horribly. And she wouldn't be us, but she wouldn't be bad enough to make us worry."

"I know, I just can't lose her. I can't let Peyton win my baby girl, especially after she dropped her off here."

"Trust me, I know. She tried to take you and Kaylie from me, and I just didn't understand," Brooke looked as if she were about to cry now, and Lucas looked over at her, "You know, if she'd wanted to be friends with me again, even after everything, I would have done it. I know that sounds terrible, because of everything she did, it's just that for a little while, I'd have loved to be sixteen again. Ho's over Bro's. Buds over Studs. I guess she had something else in mind.."

"Brooke, I'm sorry that you lost your best friend because of me."

She looked up into his eyes, shaking her head. "I'm not."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and no words needed to be exchanged. Brooke climbed on top of Lucas, while he was still in sitting position. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, and she lowered her head to kiss him.

Their lips met in a long kiss, before Brooke helped him lift up his wife beater. The two kissed for a while longer before falling back onto the bed, giggling slightly.

Lucas helped Brooke out of her dress, and they continued on their sexual journey. Their kisses weren't as loving as they usually were, more passion filled.

Afterwards, both lay in each other's arms, just enjoying each other's presence. Lucas pushed a piece of Brooke's hair out of her green eyes, looking deep into them and smiling softly. "I could hold you in my arms forever,"

Brooke bit her lip. "Yeah.."


	28. Drop The Bomb

Okay, to every reader out there that's reading this story, **don't **skip to the bottom before you read, because I guarantee to you, you will ruin this story for you. So please, for your own sake, don't go to the bottom first , okay? Okay. Enjoy the chapter. 

**MannyWaNaBeE123**: Many really want to kill Peyton right now, so don't feel bad, lol. Thanks! I'm updating, with hopefully a good chapter!

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Thanks so much, Amber! Lmao, I was like talking to my brother, asking him all these questions. I was like, "Do they do this in court? Okay, and then what happens? Oh right, and then they say this, right?" Lol. I've been in court a few times before though, so I kind of new what I was doing, lol. I don't know, lol. I try to make it sexy, but not like, too over the top, like some stories. Aww..I'll never stop, okay? Thanks so much Amber, I loved your review!

**Duckygirl**: Thanks so much!

**L-a-c-18**: Thanks! Peyton makes me sick too! She's annoying, and you're right , any judge that believes her would be completely retarded.

**RubberDucky2008**: Okay, now I'm really scared! Joking, too. I guess you're going to have to kill me then..

**SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney**: Thanks, lol.

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Drop The Bomb..**

The next day at court seemed like almost a blur as Brooke, Lucas, and Kaylie stepped into the courtroom, after following similar procedures from the day before.

Everyone was seated in their same positions from the day before, and there wasn't one person laughing, because one thing was apparent; today was no laughing matter.

As Judge Smith took a seat , she nodded towards the crowd of people. "The court is now back in session. Yesterday, we left off with Mr. Gregory interviewing. We will now proceed."

"Thank you, your honor," Tom stood, "I'd like to call my client's daughter, Kaylie Scott to the stand, please."

Brooke bit her lip, and Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. This wasn't part of the plan. Kaylie could collapse under pressure or something. Lucas really wasn't so sure Tom was being the great of a lawyer, anymore.

But led up by the bailiff, three year old Kaylie Scott took a seat on some books on top of the witness stand. She looked out into the crowd, and sighed, not realizing the seriousness of the situation.

Judge Smith peered through her glasses at the young girl, and the African-American woman softened. "Hello, Kaylie. Can you tell me how old you are?"

Kaylie held up three fingers, still not entirely over being shy.

"Three? Wow, you're a tiny girl for three. Can you do something for me?" Receiving a nod from Kaylie, she proceeded, "Can you promise me that everything you say today is the truth?"

Kaylie nodded. "Mommy always says it's best to be truthful." She seemed so wise, that even Peyton raised her eyebrows at the young girl.

Tom jumped in. "Kaylie, when you say 'mommy', who do you mean?"

Kaylie grinned as she pointed towards Brooke. "That's my mommy," She giggled, and Peyton stiffened.

"How long have you known your mommy?" Lucas suddenly understood where Tom was going. Brooke was grinning, waving back to Kaylie as avidly as Kaylie was to her.

"Forever! She's always been my mommy."

"No further questions, your honor. You can step down now, Kaylie."

"Thank you." The girl nodded politely, stepping down, and taking her seat next to Haley and Nathan.

"Mr. Gregory, do you have anyone else?" Judge Smith asked.

"No, that's all."

"Very well. Mr. Roberts, do you have anyone you'd like to call to the stand?"

John Roberts stood up, slicking back his dark hair, and taking a look down at Peyton for a second, before returning his gaze to the judge. "Yes, I'd like to call Brooke Davis up, please."

Brooke wasn't sure what his intentions were, but she just knew they couldn't be good. She walked up towards the stand.

It honestly felt weird taking an oath. In movies, it happened often, and people did it with no hesitation. But here she was, swearing under oath that she wouldn't lie. Of course, she wouldn't. But the pressure seemed to be on from that moment forward.

She took a seat in the stand, and brushed back her hair, sighing nervously. John Roberts took a look down at his papers, before looking back up at her. "Ms. Davis, you've been in a relationship on and off with Mr. Scott for a few years now, correct ?"

"An on relationship, yes. We've been together for three and a half years." She smiled proudly, and the lawyer sighed.

"Three and a half bumpy years. You had a miscarriage a while back due to falling. In your opinion, should someone as clumsy as you be-"

"Objection! Your honor, that was extremely out of line." Tom frowned towards the heartless lawyer.

"Sustained, I agree. Mr. Roberts, please be civil."

"Yes of course, your honor. Ms. Davis, why have you not tried to have children since your miscarriage, if you wanted to have one so badly?"

"I don't know," She squirmed in her seat , "It was very emotional and painful, I wasn't sure I was up for going through all that pain again.."

"And yet you think you'd be a good mother to Kaylie?"

"I am a good mother to Kaylie. I'm the only mother to Kaylie." She nodded determinedly. This guy was only reading what he knew, which apparently wasn't enough.

"Then why have you not legally adopted Kaylie as your daughter?"

"We didn't find it necessary. I don't need a piece of paper to prove I'm her mother." Brooke frowned at the lawyer. She wanted to rip his head off, and tell him what an asshole he was, but thought that right then wasn't the time.

"Ms. Davis, please refrain from using smart comments." Judge Smith told her sternly, and Brooke nodded.

"Sorry."

"That's quite okay, Ms. Davis. Now, I have another question. You've been engaged to Mr. Lucas Scott for quite a while now, is that correct?"

Brooke bit her lip. "Yes."

"For two and a half years, almost exactly, correct?"

"Yes."

John shot Peyton a smile that said, 'We've got this', before turning back towards Brooke. "Ms. Davis, with all do respect , most people don't stay engaged for two and a half years, without having even any wedding plans in mind. You've set no date, and you've obviously picked no dresses or anything. If you and Mr. Scott are so in love, as you claim to be, then why haven't you gotten married yet? Or had an engagement party, or anything of that sort? It seems strange to me, Ms. Davis, that a couple who has been together for so long would stay 'engaged' for such a long period of time. It seems to me that you and Mr. Scott haven't actually been in a relationship this entire time, and are only putting a show together to keep Kaylie, who by the way, isn't even legally or anything of any sort related to you. So, Ms. Davis, if you have another smart answer to this question I've just given you, please feel free to share. Why have you and Mr. Scott postponed your wedding to what seems like.. Never?"

Peyton cracked a smile, but instantly covered it up. People around them were raising their eyebrows, and looking at Brooke expectantly. Nathan's jaw had dropped, and Haley looked angrier then ever. It was now she's explain her truth.

"Actually," Brooke raised her left hand up, revealing a sparkly, large diamond, and a nervous but happy smile, "We got married last night."


	29. And Then Watch It Explode

Hey, one more chapter after this, and then we're done! How sad ! Aww.. I might cry. Lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and uh, yeah. It sounded better when it was still in my head, but whatever, it's always like that , lol. 

Oh, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to** hilaryhilary** for writing an awesome story, and for letting me use the name Sawyer in my other, unreleased story!

**SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney**: Thanks!

**L-a-c-18**: Thanks! I know, I wanted everyone to think she was pregnant so no one would think about them getting married! Thank you. I was worried I was doing it way too unprofessionally seeing as how I'm not a lawyer, lol. Yeah, they're very together and in love. Too bad she didn't stay on the show. It annoyed me.. I was like, "Brooke, Honey! Wake up!" Ah, well.. That's what next season's for..

**Clemsontigerschic**: Thanks! Me too! When they're together on the show, you can totally see their connection (Thanks very much to Sophia and Chad for being in love).

**Duckygirl**: I was hoping I'd get that kind of reaction! Of course they got married, otherwise she would have lied under oath! And that would be a very, very bad thing, lol. You're welcome. Thanks for reviewing!

**KelseyRadcliffe**: Ah, no problem. I'm glad! Hehe, I'm glad you liked Kaylie's testimony. I didn't want to make her too smart , so I had to make her all cute and stuff, lol.

**hilaryhilary**: Me too! I love getting to the end of a chapter, and having my heart pick it's pace up! I love getting to a point in a story where I can be like, oh my God! Anyway, you need to update! Sawyer and Callie are so cute! I bet her new partner is going to be like, in love with her, lol. The Oliver of One Tree Hill. Sorry, you probably don't even watch the OC, lol.

**Lala**: Yes, you do. I love Brooke, she's my favorite character!

**Sk8terGrl1**: Thanks! She's a very great mother, so very true. Peyton is totally a Nikki Junior!

**Soccer-star11-5**: Thanks! I'm updating, I'm updating!

**HelenIt'sMe**: Hell yes they did! Thanks!

**Satinzevi89**: Thanks!

**Lonnie**: I'm not sure. I mean, they eloped and everything, and it could, but I wasn't sure. You have a good question, but I don't know, sorry.

**Sally looking for my Jack**: Hehe, the plot thickens! I'm updating today! undescribably awesome, lol. Sooner is always better!

**Kaylee**: Thanks!

**Ashley**: I hope that means you liked the chapter?

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Yes, they're really married ! Thanks so much! Enjoy the chapter, Amber.

**Kari**: Thanks! I'm glad you were surprised!

**OTHlover04**: Thanks!

**Emma Wemma**: Lmao! I wanted it to seem like it'd end badly with the chapter title, but it did end good, thankfully. Very priceless indeed. Thanks so much!

**Iloveoth**: I know, it was totally out of line. I felt bad writing it! Well then she'd be like.. never mind.. Read the chapter.. Lol..

**BlueSilverLining**: Thanks so much, I really loved reading your review. Thanks! I have to give some credit to my brother, because he helped me out on a couple things. He's smart like that , lol. Thanks so much, Debbie! I'm so glad you like the story!

**TutorBabe11**: Yes, they did. Lmao. Yeah, I agree, she really is.

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight : ..And Then Watch it Explode**

Brooke lowered her hand, giving Lucas a smile. He smiled back, mouthing 'I love you' to her, and she blushed, looking back at the dumbfounded lawyer that stood, attempting to defend Peyton.

Judge Smith raised her eyebrows, looking towards Lucas. "Is this true, Mr. Scott?"

"Yes, your honor." Lucas nodded.

And then so beautifully, it happened. Peyton cracked.

"There's no way you did this, Brooke! Why'd you do it , huh? To get back at me?" Peyton stood, looking towards her former best friend, outraged. Her lawyer was trying to calm her down, but it was no use. There was fire in her eyes.

"No, Peyton. We did it because we're in love, and nothing you can do is going to stop us from being in love." Brooke stated calmly and honestly.

"You're such a whore, Brooke! You couldn't have just stayed with your stupid boyfriend from high school, could you? You just had to go and get Lucas the second you found out I'd gone, didn't you?"

"Order! Ms. Sawyer, please sit down." Judge Smith obviously hadn't liked Peyton's words, because she didn't speak with the slightest bit of sympathy.

"No! That bitch thinks she can steal my boyfriend and then get away with it? There's no way in hell, Brooke."

Lucas was being kept quiet by Tom, who was explaining that the more Peyton yelled, the less of a chance she had of winning.

"We're in love Peyton, why can't you just accept that?"

"Ms. Davis, there is no need to talk to her right now."

"You're so stupid! I hate you! He would never marry you, Brooke! That's why he chose me! You always came second, don't you get that? Why don't you just back off?"

"That's it ," Judge Smith no longer looked amused, but now angered. "Bailiff, please remove this woman from my courtroom."

"Get your hands off me!" Peyton screamed once he grabbed her.

Brooke stepped down from the stand, taking her seat besides Lucas again, as she watched everything unfold before her. Peyton looked downright insane, not to mention angry as hell.

"Give me my daughter!" She shouted to him. John had long since given up, and taken a seat , obviously knowing there was no way they could win at that point right there. "She's mine, and I'm taking her home with me!"

Judge Smith shook her head. "Bailiff, please. I can't deal with this. Kindly escort Ms. Sawyer out of here. Now, back to the issue." "What? You're just going to continue on without me? Like I don't care to hear what's going to happen?" Peyton sobbed as she was being carried away. Brooke felt sorry for Peyton right then and there. Peyton obviously wasn't mentally stable, but that wasn't her fault. Shaking her head, she rested her head onto Lucas's shoulder, looking up at the judge, who continued talking for a short while.

Judge Smith left for just a few minutes, to reach a verdict , before returning. She sighed, lifting her head up to meet the crowd of people.

"I've taken everything into account , and I've reached a verdict , due to the evidence, and lack there of. I'm granting full custody of Kaylie Marie Scott to Lucas Eugene Scott , no visitation from Peyton Sawyer, unless aloud by Mr. Scott ," She slammed her hammer, causing few to jump.

"Court is adjourned."

* * *

Brooke jumped into Lucas's arms, kissing his lips. "We won!" She squealed. "She'll never bother us again about Kaylie."

"No, she never will." Lucas smiled, bring his wife close to him and pecking her forehead. They stood there, outside the courtroom for a few minutes, before Tom walked up to them.

"Hey, that was great in there, and congratulations. Usually, most would think that would hurt the case, that you two suddenly married, but I don't think it really would have made a difference. Now, Brooke. You aren't Kaylie's mother, legally. So we're going to have you fill out some adoption papers, and have you take a blood test , and make sure everything's good."

"Oh, of course." Brooke grinned.

Nathan, Haley, and Kaylie were next to greet them. Kaylie jumped into Lucas's arms, giggling, and Nathan and Haley stood around to talk.

"I'm so glad that bitch got what she deserved," Haley rolled her eyes, "Anyone would have known not to jump up like an insane psychopath in the middle of a courtroom. And um, when did you two get married? Oh well, I'm very happy for my two best friends."

Brooke laughed. "Thanks for the support , Tutor Wife." She hugged her friend.

"No problem, Tigger. Anyway, we have to leave, because we have our own son to go see. I love you both, and you did an amazing job in there, seriously." Haley hugged both Brooke and Lucas, and Nathan hugged Brooke, and did a brotherly handshake thing with Lucas, before the couple left.

"So, Mr. Scott , what do you want to do for, oh, let's say the rest of our lives?" The three began walking back towards Lucas's car.

"I don't know, Mrs. Scott , what do you think?"

"I think I'm in love with you, and wherever the future takes us, I'm willing to go."

They shared a kiss, before Lucas pulled away. "Unless it's to divorce."

Brooke crinkled her nose. "Yeah, not going that way. Okay, Tom's waving at me, I'll be right back."

Lucas watched her walk away, and a small smile grew on his face as he kissed Kaylie's forehead. The events of the night before flashed before his eyes.

_Afterwards, both lay in each other's arms, just enjoying each other's presence. Lucas pushed a piece of Brooke's hair out of her green eyes, looking deep into them and smiling softly. "I could hold you in my arms forever,"_

_Brooke bit her lip. "Yeah.."_

_She was silent for a few moments, and he nudged her softly. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_Lucas smiled as Brooke reached up, running her fingers over his jaw line, and then holding her hand to his cheek. "Marry me."_

_He drew back, but her hand remained. "What?"_

_"Marry me, Lucas Eugene Scott. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't need have a big wedding to prove it. Let's do it tonight , right now. Let's find some quick, cheap place and let's get married."_

_Lucas broke into a grin. "Yeah, okay. But wasn't I supposed to ask you?"_

_Brooke groaned. "Luke, is your ego really going to kick in right now?"_

_He paused for a moment. "No, you're right , let's go."_

_The two hopped out of bed, giggling and stumbling around as they looked around for their clothes._

_"I can't believe we're getting married!" Brooke squealed as she slipped on one of her heels._

_"I can.." Lucas chuckled, grabbing her hand._

He flashed back into reality as Brooke slapped his ass and gave him a smile. "You do realize you've been standing here the entire time I've been gone, right?"

He laughed. "Just remembering last night."

"Oh, you mean when I proposed to you?"

He kissed her. "Yeah, and then when we actually got married."

_"Lucas stop!" Brooke giggled, "We have to be serious, this is our wedding day."_

_"Wedding night ," He corrected, "And since when have we ever been serious?"_

_"We were serious when we dropped Kaylie off at Haley's house saying that we had important business to attend to, until you ruined it by laughing." She pinched his side, and he chuckled._

_"That's because she freaked out and asked if we were going to kill Peyton while she was sleeping."_

_"True, that was pretty funny."_

_"Hey, that's not a bad idea."_

_"No, we'd totally get blamed."_

_"So true."_

_They were snapped out of their daze when the wedding list checker guy said, "Hey you two, you're next. Why don't you stand outside? Oh, here," He handed Brooke a bouquet, "Every beautiful woman needs a beautiful bouquet on their wedding day." He winked, and Brooke shuddered._

_"Yeah, thanks."_

"Yeah, good memories," Brooke shook her head, placing a kiss on Kaylie's hand, "Guess what Kails? I'm officially you're mother as soon as the paperwork goes through!"

The young blonde cheered, as though she knew what Brooke meant , even though it was quite obvious she didn't.

The three of them began their journey out of the court room, laughing and holding hands. They were a real family, something Lucas hadn't expected would happen just a few short years before when Kaylie had been dropped off at his doorstep.

Now, he had a wife and a daughter, and he was truly happy. As they left , he held his family close.

Lucas Scott would finally be able to move away from the idea of Peyton Sawyer, and onto a life with Brooke and Kaylie Scott.

And he wanted nothing more, then to do just that.


	30. Epilogue

This is so sad! The final chapter I'll ever make to Mommy, Mommy, probably one of the longest stories I've kept around, let alone finished. I loved this story so much, and I really loved my reviewers, especially the frequent ones. So, here is the epilogue, and I hope it does the story justice, seeing as how it'll be the last chapter of the story.. Enjoy, and please leave reviews! Will there be a sequel? Not sure, but depending on your reviews, I'll consider. Oh! And for readers of Situations, my alternate universe comedy about when the guys rob the girls, I'm working on the sequel, and I'll have it posted sometime this summer, so that should be good. Anyway, enjoy everyone! 

**OTHLover04**: Thanks!

**L-a-c-18**: Aww.. Me too! But I guess every story has to come to an end, right? I know, I just like, whipped out those last chapters, haha. She definitely showed she was psychotic. I think you're half right. I think it was a bit of both. She wanted both Kaylie and Lucas, but she wanted them more after Brooke got them. I really hope you like it!

**SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney**: Thanks!

**RubberDucky2008**:Nope, she didn't!

**Lala**: Clearly, lol. Yep, now they can be happy.

**Duckygirl**: Yeah, me too! Thanks so much!

**Sally looking for my Jack**: Undescribably awesome, I still love that, lol! I know! I was sad just writing it! It's kind of cheesy, but whatever, lol. I don't know. There could be, but I don't know.

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: I can. She definitely had some cooped up anger, lol. One chapter. Exactly, that's why I ended it. Otherwise, it would have just gone on forever, and ever. Me too! I'll like, sob every Tuesday, I mean Wednesday. I wish they hadn't moved it! Tuesday's are always my good days, specifically because of One Tree Hill! Hehe, thanks so much for all your reviews, Amber.

**hilaryhilary**: Nope, not yet. Ooh, I got a spoiler! Slightly. He always shows up where Callie is. Pretty soon, he'll be like, "Hey want to fly to Paris?" And she'll be like, "No, we have school.." And then he'll be like, "I know! Oh, God! I'm so stupid!" And start like hitting himself, lol. Oh, I hate Anna! I don't care. Hey, I benefited from this review, lol.

**Nathan's Raven**: I was tricking everybody! Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it!

**Kalee**: Not yet, one last chapter, which is this one right here. I know! I'm glad Kaylie ended up with Luke and Brooke, too.

**Soccerstar11-5**: One more chapter. I don't know. I could possibly, but I'd want to wait a short while, just to take a break from the story, you know? I'm not sure. Read the chapter and tell me if it's sequel-worthy, lol. Thanks so much!

**DON'TKNOWWHAT'SUP**: Thanks! I don't if there will be one, but I'm seriously considering it.

**Lonnie**: Kaylie and Peyton. Yes, Karen came to the court hearing, we just didn't see her greet Lucas and Brooke or anything. I mentioned her briefly. I know, I'm like that! I can never write like a really shocking ending, but I'm working on it. Maybe I'll surprise everyone some other time with some completely shocking fiction, that isn't so predictable, or cheesy for that matter.

**Iloveoth**: Thanks! Didn't you ask for them? I kept checking through reviews while I was writing the chapter, and just after I'd finished writing the flashbacks, I saw one that asked for them. Was it you? I'm not sure..

**Naleyluvr77**: Thanks! Last chapter, and you're my last review that I'm ever going to comment back on for Mommy, Mommy! How sad, it's over, lol!

* * *

**Mommy, Mommy**

**Epilogue**

So, as it turns out , everyone had ended up being correct. Fate had had it so that Brooke and Lucas would end up together, and that they'd both keep Kaylie, to have and to hold forever.

And as it turns out, getting married wasn't the only surprise for Brooke and Lucas. Only this second one was a surprise to them, too. Along with the results of Brooke's blood test that had been taken as part of the process of keeping Kaylie, Brooke had also received the news that she was pregnant!

After shakily and tearfully confessing to Lucas that she'd wanted a child, Brooke and Lucas prepared for the birth of their second child, and Lucas was pleased to see that they would be having a boy, something he'd always wished for.

After much waiting, Conner Thomas Scott was born to the happy couple, and to their cute daughter as well, who'd desperately wanted a younger brother.

Haley and Nathan were thrilled. Especially Haley, who was also pregnant. Both Haley and Brooke were pregnant at the same time, and both were quite happy with each other. With Haley and Nathan's daughter, Christine Elise Scott, and Brooke and Lucas's son being born two days apart from each other, the family knew that the two cousins would grow close, probably to be best friends.

And it seemed true. After nearly one year of being best friends together, Conner and Christine were inseparable, friends until the end.

And it seemed that way for Kaylie, too. Kaylie found herself befriending none other then Jenny Jagielski, who was but a year older then her. Jenny loved Kaylie, and pretty soon, Jenny and Kaylie were also attached at the hip.

After Conner had been born, Brooke and Lucas realized that their small two-bedroom home was no place for a four-person family, and therefore, thanks to Lucas and Nathan opening up their own sports shop; Scott's Alike, the family managed to move into a much larger house, that could comfortably fit Brooke, Lucas, Kaylie, and little Conner.

Now, since the court case had passed nearly two and a half years before, the Davis-Scott family could definitely be seen being happy. Looks like fate played it's cards correctly.

Brooke Davis-Scott lazily stretched her arms over her head, looking over at the sleeping boy in the hammock that was swaying back and forth softly, at a slow rate. She looked towards her husband, a content sigh escaping her pink lips.

"Do you think he's out for the count?"

Lucas chuckled. "I assume you're not talking about our Conner, right? That kid will be up in four minutes, running around like a chicken without it's head."

Brooke crinkled her nose. "That's gross, Luke."

"Is it really?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Brooke retorted, grinning.

They heard screaming, and both cringed as their five and a half year old scampered down the steps of their house, opening the door to their back lawn, and jumping onto her father's lap.

"Kaylie, what may I ask, are you doing to your poor father?" Lucas asked his daughter, as she grinned, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"I'm sitting on you, Daddy. And I'm also hiding from Jenny."

"How are you hiding? She can clearly see you from anywhere. You're hard to miss, Kiddo." Lucas laughed, and Kaylie frowned.

"Not if she's behind you."

"Is she behind me?"

Brooke looked behind him and shook her head. "No."

"Then what are you talking about, Kaylie Marie?"

A grin broke out on his daughter's beautiful face as she answered. "Is that a retoricel question, Daddy?"

"Ooh, dissed by your own daughter." Brooke tossed her head back, laughing.

"Sweetie, did you mean rhetorical?"

"That's what I said." The five-year old giggled, causing Lucas to shake his head.

Brooke screamed as a little girl popped up from underneath her chair, touching Kaylie's shoulder.

"I found you! Now, you're it." Jenny Jagielski tagged her friend, before stepping away.

"Okay, let's only play outside though. There's more room."

"Okay."

And just like that, the pair walked away, off to play another round of hide and go seek.

The back door opened again, but this time, it was Nathan, Haley, Michael, and Christine. Nathan was holding Christine in his arms, because she was sleeping, and Michael was watching Kaylie and Jenny run off, and followed off in hopes of playing with them.

"Damn," Nathan muttered as he laid Christine down beside Conner. "They even fall asleep at the same time. It's like the contact each other through each other's brains and say, 'hey you, go to sleep now'." He shook his head, and joined his wife besides Brooke and Lucas.

"Nathan, just because they ironically do everything at the same time, doesn't mean they're in some way connected at the brain." Brooke laughed at her brother-in-law.

"You never know this days. We could make millions of dollars if we publish an article saying that. I can see it now, 'Psychic Cousins Are Connected At The Brain'. That would be cool."

"No, Nathan. It would be extremely weird," Haley slapped his arm, "And since when have you ever wanted to sell our daughter out to the press?"

"I was just joking, Haley." He laughed.

"So was I, Dumbass."

"Oh right, I knew that."

Brooke and Lucas laughed at their bickering, while looking into each other's eyes. Brooke kicked her feet up onto his chair, rubbing them gently on his leg, and he grinned.

"Oh, wow you guys, you know what? I'm feeling really tired. I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap." Brooke yawned, stretching her arms, and standing up.

"Oh, me too. Yeah, man am I tired. Think you guys could take over for a little while?"

"Sure," Haley looked over at Brooke, rolling her eyes. She knew what the two were up to.

Nathan however, was completely oblivious. "Hey, I'll fire up the grill while you guys rest, and then when you get back down, we can make some hot dogs, and burgers."

"Sounds like a plan." Lucas draped his arm over Brooke's shoulder, as the two made their way upstairs to their bedroom.

They hurried inside, and fell back onto the bed kissing.

"You have the dumbest brother, you know that?" She giggled, and Lucas pouted.

"You're thinking about Nathan right now?"

"Oh you know it, Baby."

Lucas chuckled. "I love you so much."

"You too. I don't really love your brother."

"I know. So, I just wanted to say thanks to you." He pushed a stray curl out of her forehead, and sighed.

"Thanks for what?" She asked innocently.

"Thanks for being the best mother to Kaylie, and for giving me Conner."

"Ah, it was nothing."

"No, you're right," He paused, "It was everything. It is everything."

She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "You're so cheesy, Scott."

"And you're so beautiful, Scott."

"You're pretty cute, too."

"Well where do you think Conner gets his good looks?"

All of their Peyton drama had been forgotten, and they were happier then ever. With two healthy and happy kids, a nice house, and a great all-around family, the two couldn't have asked for anything more. They were truly happy, and even more in love.

She thought for a moment, giggling.

"Nathan."

_End. _


End file.
